Las dudas llevan al engaño
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto es una persona fría que lo único que quiere hacer daño a Sasuke por que ciertas personas le han puesto contra él, Sasuke está enamorado de Naruto y no entiende por que Naruto le trata mal y le hace tanto daño ... NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Estaban en una habitación de un edificio abandonado, los dos de pie y uno de ellos le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza al otro con ira e hizo una media sonrisa de superioridad al ver el estado del otro chico que no dejaba de mirarlo, esos ojos negros que tenía la persona que estaba desarmada que por primera vez veía el sentimiento de miedo en esos ojos oscuros como la noche, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y eso no se lo perdonaba por eso estaba en esa situación, él apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza para acabar con su vida por haberle traicionado y por haberle hecho ver que eso era suyo, este último pensamiento le hizo enfadarse mas de lo que estaba y sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros que amenazaban por soltar lágrimas bajó el arma y sin mas disparó, guardó su arma y se dio la vuelta escuchando los gemidos de dolor de esa persona que en ese momento estaba en el suelo y salió de esa habitación como si no fuera hecho nada a paso lento, salió del edificio con porte y se subió a su deportivo recién adquirido ya que hacia poco se había sacado el carné de conducir, y sin mas salió del lugar con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en su rostro

**Un tiempo antes **

En una de las mansiones mas lujosas se encontraban la familia Namikaze y la familia Uchiha todos reunidos en la gran sala, uno de los hombres que era rubio con ojos azules decidió comenzar hablar para que se sepa para que se habían reunido

-antes de nada quiero decir que estoy feliz

-yo también lo estoy, Minato-dijo sonriendo una mujer con pelo negro-y Fugaku también lo está

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Minato mirando a un hombre de pelo negro y serio que este era Fugaku

-yo estoy tan feliz por nuestros hijos-dijo sonriendo abiertamente una pelirroja de pelo largo

-nuestro sueño echo realidad, Kushina-dijo Mikoto con cara de soñadora

-si siempre quisimos ser familia-dijo Kushina de la misma forma que la otra mujer

-se puede saber para que nos habéis reunido-dijo un chico de pelo largo con coleta y ojos negros

-perdona Itachi-dijo Kushina-pero ya sabes esto es lo que siempre hemos querido tu madre y yo-el chico no dijo nada

-iremos al grano-dijo Fugaku serio-Naruto, Sasuke-los dos mencionados le miraron uno de ellos el rubio de ojos azules le miraba sin interés cosa que el otro de pelo negro y ojos negros le miraba serio-dentro de dos semanas os casaréis para que las empresa Namikaze y Uchiha se unan-Sasuke el chico de pelo azabache solo miraba a su padre con asombro

-y a si seremos una familia las dos familias-dijo Kushina, Naruto se levantó soplando con desgana-Naruto-dijo su madre en forma de regaño-vuélvete a sentar

-no os dais cuenta lo que estáis diciendo-dijo Naruto serio sentándose-solo tenemos quince años, yo no voy a casarme

-tu vas a catar las ordenes y los vas hacer-dijo Kushina enfadada, Minato solo se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio

-Sasuke ya tiene edad de tener hijos-dijo Mikoto y Sasuke se sonrojó pero agachó su cara al suelo-y Kushina y yo queremos muchos nietos

-Mikoto debemos de preparar la boda-dijo Kushina-vamos hablar de los preparativos-las dos mujeres salieron de la sala charlando animadamente, Fugaku y Minato también salieron hablando de la sala

-bueno pareja os dejo solos para que empecéis a intimar

-Itachi-dijo Sasuke avergonzado viendo como su hermano le guiñaba el ojo y saliendo de la sala, al estar los dos solos Sasuke miró a un lado y Naruto seguía mirando al frente con enfado

-debes de estar contento-Sasuke le miró al rubio

-te crees que eres el centro del mundo-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-se perfectamente como eres y haces cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieres-dijo Naruto levantándose

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke también levantándose y quedando los dos cara a cara-no se por que me tratas a si

-te lo has ganado a pulso no crees-dijo Naruto-pero no te preocupes me casaré contigo por que estimo a tu familia-Sasuke miró durante unos segundos al suelo para luego mirar esos ojos azules

-no debí decirte que me había enamorado de ti, es algo que me arrepiento y siempre me arrepentiré-Naruto cerró los ojos lentamente para luego abrirlos de la misma forma

-lo siento-dijo Naruto-siento que te hayas enamorado de alguien como yo, pero yo no he hecho nada para que lo hagas ni lo haré para que sigas enamorado de mi-pero en un mes estaremos casados y te respetaré como esposo y espero que tú también

-yo no podría …

-lo digo por lo que se dice de ti-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-por que si me enterase-cogió el mechón azabache que tenía al lado de la cara con lentitud y sonrió, Sasuke se paralizó por el tacto-lo pasarías tan mal-soltó el cabello-espero que te despidas de todos tus amantes-y sin mas Naruto salió de la sala para luego irse de la casa, Sasuke se sentó en el sofá mirando al suelo y unas lágrimas le salieron para luego irse a su cuarto y en cerrarse

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a un edificio bastante alto se notaba que eran oficina, llegó a la última planta y sin avisar y sin nada entró a la oficina, que era muy amplia, había un amplio ventanal y al lado una gran mesa que era el escritorio, la silla estaba girada mirando hacia el gran ventanal y se notaba que alguien estaba sentado

-para ser alguien con un gran estatus no tienes educación para tocar la puerta antes de entrad

-sabes que yo soy diferente a todos esos que tienen dinero-dijo Naruto

-cual era la gran noticia que te quería dar tu padre para dejarme plantado

-que dentro de un mes me obligan a casarme-dijo de mala gana el rubio

-tan joven y ya te casan, aunque tu futuro o futura esposa tendrá todo lo que quiere y eso será gracias a mi

-sabes que me gusta la vida que llevas

-lo se, pero quien será esa persona que te eligieron?

-la puta del instituto-la persona de la silla la giró con rapidez y miró al rubio

-con que Sasuke Uchiha será tu futuro esposo

-eso será dentro de un mes-dijo Naruto suspirando y pasando su mano por el cabello rubio-no se si podré … no quiero que me haga daño

-no sabía que eras tan débil, Naruto-se levantó y se acercó al rubio-sabes como es y cuando una persona es a si lo será siempre, aunque te diga que te ama, él seguirá abriéndole las piernas a todos

-eso es lo que me duele-dijo Naruto-que cuando lo veo cerca de alguien, cuando le habla, le sonríe, me entras ganas de matarle a él para que no mire a nadie mas que a mi

-por eso estás conmigo, para ser el mejor en ese ámbito

-se que eres el mejor, y por eso estoy aquí, a parte que mi vida me aburre-los dos se miraron y el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse

-debes de ir con cuidado, tu futuro esposo no es una perlita en dulce

-lo se, Orochimaru-y sin mas el rubio se fue dejando al moreno de pelo largo solo, este se giró y fue hacia el gran ventanal para mirar por él

-mi plan va sobre rueda y Sasuke Uchiha será mío-sonrió con malicia

Continuará ….

Otra historia mas que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa para saber que os aparecido


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los médicos y enfermeras corrían por el hospital, en la sala de espera esta Mikoto llorando con desesperación en el pecho de su esposo Fugaku que este a parte de triste estaba serio, los dos estaban sentados en los asientos e Itachi estaba de pie andando para arriba y para abajo algo inusual en él ya que era un chico muy tranquilo pero en ese momento estaba nervioso y preocupado, no solo estaban la familia Uchiha si no la Namikaze, Kushina estaba sentada al lado de su amiga de la infancia llorando silenciosamente y Minato solo estaba serio sentado al lado de su esposa, llevaban bastante tiempo en ese lugar esperando a que saliera el médico y les dijera que todo estaba bien, pero no salía nadie y eso les desesperaba a todos los que estaban esperando noticia, Kuchina se levantó de su asiento sacando su teléfono

-llamaré a Naruto-dijo Kushina pero nadie la contestó-no se donde se habrá metido-marcó el número y esperó a que lo cogiera, sonó los cuatro tonos y la mujer pelirroja iba a colgar

-_que pasa, mama_-dijo Naruto tranquilamente

-ya era hora que me cogieras el teléfono-gritó Kushina enfadada, pero solo escuchó un suspiro

-_que es lo que ocurre_-dijo Naruto como si nada

-y lo dices tan tranquilo-volvió a gritar Kushina, pero se calmó por que se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital-se trata de tu esposo

-_ya no es mi esposo, me da igual lo que le pase_

-aún seguís casados-dijo Kushina-quiero verte en el hospital ahora mismo

-_tengo cosas que hacer_

-que es mas importante, lo que tienes que hacer o la vida de Sasuke, se está muriendo-dijo Kushina flojo y no escuchó contestación-también está en juego la vida de tu primer hijo, no te importa eso, Naruto-seguía el silencio y a la pelirroja eso la desesperaba-Naruto, se que Sasuke y tú estáis mal como matrimonio y la verdad me gustaría saber por que para poder ayudaros sobre todo a ti que eres mi hijo, ya que estás tan diferente, no pareces ese niño alegre e hiperactivo que eras y que siempre decías proteger a Sasuke

-_que le paso-_contestó después de unos segundos de silencio

-no lo se exactamente-dijo Kushina-solo se lo que me contó Mikoto ya que se lo contó Neji-la pelirroja escuchó un gruñido de enfado-lo que le ha dicho es que Sasuke recibió una llamada haciendo que valla algún lado rápidamente, luego el mismo Sasuke llamó a Fugaku diciendo donde estaba y que estaba herido, inmediatamente Fugaku fue al lugar con Itachi y vieron a Sasuke inconsciente con un disparo en el vientre, si algo le pasa al bebe creo que Sasuke no lo soportará

-_puede hacer otro-_contestó Naruto y Kushina se enfadó por el comentario

-como puedes decir algo a si, estamos hablando de tu hijo

._no quiero volver a discutir sobre ese tema_

_-_Naruto, no se por que piensas de esa forma de Sasuke pero él no es a si

-_eres tú y todos vosotros el que no lo conocéis_-gritó Naruto y Kushina no siguió hablando ya que estaba en el hospital y no quería mas conflictos con su único hijo

-por lo menos ven, estamos en el hospital Konoha-dijo Kushina y no recibió respuesta-estas con esa chica contigo

-_voy para allí-_dijo Naruto y sin mas colgó la pelirroja suspiró y vio salir a una mujer con bata blanca con grandes pechos con el pelo largo rubio con dos coletas

-Tsunade-dijo Kushina

-como está mi hermano?-dijo Itachi con preocupación

-como está mi hijo-dijo Mikoto y Fugaku a la vez, Minato solo se acercó y todos se reunieron alrededor de la mujer rubio

-hemos tenido que hacerle una cesárea y por eso el niño está bien está en observación pero a parte de eso esta bien-dijo Tsunade seria-en cambio Sasuke no hay cambios, lo que quiero decir que Sasuke está en coma-los presentes abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y Mikoto se puso la mano en boca y empezó a sollozar débilmente-puede despertar en cualquier momento o puede tardar mucho-la rubia miró a todos y suspiró-si queréis verlo podéis entrar

-mama-dijo Minato-podemos ver al niño

-claro, Minato-dijo Tsunade

**Un tiempo antes **

Naruto y Sasuke ya se habían casado, de su boda había pasado un mes, los dos se trataban como conocidos, hola y adiós y nada mas, dormían juntos y el único contacto íntimo que han tenido fue un beso en la mejilla de parte de Naruto a Sasuke el día de la celebración de la boda, en el instituto era lo mismo, iban con diferentes amigos y se trataban lo mínimo aunque los amigos de ambos sabían que estaban casados

Estaban en el almuerzo, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin que eran los únicos amigos de Sasuke estaban en la azotea comiendo tranquilamente o eso quería Sasuke ya que Suigetsu y Karin no dejaban de pelear por tonterías

-queréis callaros ya-dijo Juugo seriamente a parte de ser el mas serio de ellos, Karin una chica con gafas y pelo rojo cruzó los brazos con morros

-pero que aburrido eres, Juugo-dijo Suigetsu un chico de color de pelo agua y miró al azabache-Sasuke seguro que sabrá como divertirse con su maridito-sonrió y el azabache solo sopló de disgusto

-daría cualquier cosa por que ese rubio se fijara en mi o mejor que estuviera casado conmigo, ese rubio me encanta-dijo Karin con estrellitas en los ojos y se acercó a Sasuke con ilusión y este solo miró al lado con los ojos entrecerrados-que tal es, Sasuke

-Karin, no deberías decirlo-dijo Suigetsu acercándose también a Sasuke que este frunció el ceño-que tal es en la cama te hace gritar, te ha dejado afónico-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja-con el tiempo que lleváis casados debes de saber todos sus lugares mas íntimos-Sasuke se levantó y sin mas se fue

-estaréis contentos-dijo Juugo seriamente

-no entiendo por que se pone a si-dijo Suigetsu

-yo tampoco-dijo Karin-yo estoy con un hombre a si y no me enfadaría me alegraría que todo el mundo me tuviera envidia

-el problema es que Naruto no quiere nada con él-dijo Juugo

-estoy segura que dentro de poco la madre de Sasuke como la de Naruto les pedirá el nieto-dijo Karin

-yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Suigetsu-les guste o no deben de tener un acercamiento-ninguno dijo nada mas

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se dirigió a su clase y se sentó en su lugar al lado de la ventana y miró por ella haciendo un suspiro, escuchó como alguien se sentaba en el asiento de alante, no miró y ni siquiera le dio importancia quien era asta que escuchó esa voz que tanto amaba y a la vez le hacía tanto daño

-que solo estás, donde estás tus amiguitos-dijo con burla

-no molestes, Naruto-dijo de mal humor el azabache, el rubio se acercó a su rostro que este le miraba

-estás de mal humor-susurró Naruto-no deberías de estar a si con tu adorado esposo-sonrió con burla el rubio, Sasuke suspiró de mala gana

-no me gustan tus juegos

-a si-dijo Naruto fingiendo estar sorprendido-pero si no he hecho nada, solo quiero tener una conversación contigo

-cuando tienes ese tono de voz no me gusta-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana, el rubio le miraba cada rastro de su cara sin perder detalle, Sasuke sabía que le estaba mirando y esto le ponía nervioso pero lo disimuló, escucharon la música del teléfono del rubio que este cogió el teléfono y dejó de mirar al azabache y se levantó alejándose

_-_sabes que estoy en el instituto y no me gusta que me llames cuando estoy en este lugar_-_dijo Naruto pero Sasuke aunque pareciese que no escuchaba le estaba escuchando

-_lose, pero es que te estaba echando de menos-_dijo una voz de chica dulcemente

-nos hemos acabado de ver

-_si, pero cuando alguien está enamorada de alguien le echa de menos aunque le haya acabado de ver hace unos segundos-_Naruto sonrió-_sabes que te quiero, Naruto_

-yo también te quiero-dijo Naruto, Sasuke al escuchar esto entre cerró los ojos en signo de enfado-pero debo de dejarte

-_por que, no te gusta hablar conmigo-_dijo la chica con voz lastimera

-no es eso, es que tengo a mi dulce esposo a mi lado y no quiero que se ponga celoso

-_entiendo, entonces nos vemos mas tarde y a si darte lo que tu adorado esposo no te da-_Naruto rió escandalosamente

-tú eres la única que me da lo que necesito, te dejo y nos vemos luego-el rubio guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y se sentó a donde antes estaba sentado y miró a Sasuke que este se notaba que estaba enfadado y se levantó del asiento-te vas, me vas a dejar solo-el azabache le miró con seriedad

-necesitaba estar solo y tu te apareciste para molestarte

-estás celoso?-dijo Naruto como si nada pero en sus ojos azules pudo ver Sasuke un brillo y suspiró para sentarse

-no-dijo Sasuke-quien es esa persona con la que hablabas?

-una amiga-dijo Naruto

-Sakura

-no-dijo Naruto-ya sabes que ella es muy agresiva y me lo paso bien con ella solo unos minutos luego me aburre-Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa

-Sakura puede ser molesta-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto a sus ojos y el rubio hacia lo mismo

-si, es muy molesta-susurró Naruto e inconscientemente acarició la mejilla del azabache que este cerró los ojos y cuando no notó el contacto los abrió y vio como Naruto se acercaba a su oído-me gustan tus ojos-le volvió a susurrar, el azabache suspiró por ese contacto, Naruto en vez de separarse pasó su boca sin rozar la piel del azabache asta llegar a sus labios y sin mas los juntó con delicadeza para besar esos labios que tanto les llamaba desde hace mucho y los besó lentamente, notando como le correspondía de la misma forma, mordió Naruto el labio inferior de Sasuke para estirarlo y separarse a una distancia, el rubio vio como el azabache abría los ojos lentamente y suspiraba esto al rubio le hizo enfadar ya que él no tenía de haberlo besado, Sasuke le miraba con un poco de sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa, pero se le borró por la expresión seria de el rubio-espero que a partir de ahora hagas lo que hacen los esposos, ya que tengo necesidades, y si tu no me las das las tendré que buscar fuera-sonrió con una media sonrisa el rubio-aunque a ti eso no te costará ya que estas acostumbrado de abrirte de piernas con todo el mundo menos para tu adorado esposo-Sasuke apretó sus puños e iba a golpear al rubio-guarda ese carácter y muéstrame ese carácter agresivo hoy cuando lleguemos a casa por que hoy quiero que me cumplas ya que también estoy cansado de que mi madre y tu madre me digan que quieren un nieto-el rubio se levantó-lo que tengo que hacer, acostarme con la puta del instituto-y pasó por el lado del azabache para sentarse al final de la clase, Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior y sin mas y por primera vez en su vida salió del lugar corriendo con unas ganas de desaparecer de ese lugar

Continuará …

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo …. Comentar por fa que me hace ilusión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado una semana y no hubo ningún signo que despertara Sasuke, en ese tiempo Naruto no apareció por el hospital ya que le dijo a su madre que iría a verlo, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Sasuke pero tenían que seguir con sus vidas, con sus obligaciones, pero sobre todo tenían que cuidar al bebe que había nacido ya que hacía un día que al bebe le habían dado el alta y tenían que estar al cuidado con el nuevo miembro de la familia, la familia Namikaze estaban decepcionados por la actitud de Naruto ya que en ese tiempo no se había aparecido en el hospital y ni siquiera había hecho el intento por el bebe que había nacido, no le entendían lo que le pasaba ni lo que pasaba por su mente, solo querían recuperar a ese niño alegre de cuando era niño ya que nunca sonreía y parecía que odiaba a todos y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de su único hijo

Naruto ese día había decidido ir al hospital, iba vestido todo de negro, pantalones negro y camisa negra con solo dos botones abrochados viéndose parte de su pecho y el colgante que le regaló su abuela Tsunade de una piedra azul también llevaba una chaqueta también negra que le llegaba asta la rodilla, las enfermeras como las personas que estaban por el pasillo lo miraban y suspiraban, Naruto llegó a la habitación su expresión era seria y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se acercó a la cama y vio a Sasuke que estaba en la cama sin ningún movimiento y con tubos para que le diera oxígeno para que siguiera con vida, el rubio con una sonrisa tocó uno de los tubos que le daba vida al chico que estaba en la cama, lo soltó y tocó la mejilla con un dedo

-no estaba en mis planes que tú estuvieras a si-susurró Naruto-ni que las cosas salieran como han salido-el rubio se acercó al oído del azabache-pero ese bastardo ha sobrevivido y el que tenía que morir es él-se despegó del oído y vio que por la mejilla del azabache una lágrima resbalaba lentamente, Naruto se la quitó y cerró los ojos-te amo, Sasuke-abrió sus ojos azules-pero me duele que solo me quieras hacer daño mintiéndome y ya no lo soporto mas-dio unos pasos atrás-por eso te digo que no despiertes por que voy hacer daño a ese bastardo, aunque debería hacer lo mismo contigo por engañarme como lo has hecho-se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerró la puerta y se fue con paso tranquilo, en el momento de cerrar la puerta Sasuke movió su mano y abrió sus ojos lentamente

**Un tiempo atrás **

Sasuke estaba cansado, estaba en la casa de Neji por que por casualidad se lo había encontrado, llevaba de casado cuatro meses y cuando se había encontrado a Neji Sasuke venía del hospital, no sabía por que pero desde que le dieron los resultados Tsunade solo hizo llorar y llorar y le echaba la culpa a las hormonas, ya que Tsunade le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazado, no es que no quería un hijo es que estaba tan mal con Naruto que pensaba que no era el momento de tener un hijo de él, ya que solo sabían discutir y le decía cosas que no entendía como que estaba con cualquier tipo y eso no era verdad y eso le ponía de mal humor y le entraba ganas de llorar, al ver Neji en la calle ese estado del azabache le invitó a su casa y el aceptó, ahora estaban los dos en la casa de Neji en la sala, el chico de pelo largo marrón le dio un té para que se tranquilizara

-que es lo que te pasa, Sasuke, tú no eres a si

-estoy embarazado de tres meses-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-pero eso es una buena noticia

-si fuera un matrimonio feliz sería algo normal

-pero no sois felices?-preguntó Neji

-Naruto cree todo lo que se dice de mi en el instituto-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-eso significa que no te ama-dijo Neji serio-por que no le dejas?

-no quiero decepcionar a mi familia-dijo Sasuke y Neji se enfadó por eso-y yo le amo, aunque solo me haga daño con sus desprecios e indiferencia

-sinceramente no se que decirte-dijo Neji posando su mano en cima de la mano de Sasuke que este ni se inmutó ya que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos

-Neji, me voy-dijo una voz femenina que apareció en la sala

-Hinata-dijo Neji mirando a la chica que los miraba sorprendida hacia su mano, el chico castaño de pelo largo rápidamente apartó la mano para coger su vaso de té, Sasuke miró a la chica a los ojos

-no me di cuenta de tu presencia Hinata-dijo Sasuke

-no importa-dijo Hinata-no sabía que erais tan amigos

-Hinata sabes que nuestra familia y la de Sasuke son socios-dijo Neji

-junto con la de Naruto-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-bueno es igual, me tengo que ir-la chica se giró pero antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida habló-seguid con vuestra diversión y sin mas se fue de la casa, los dos chicos ante este comentario se sorprendieron pero rápidamente volvieron a sus semblantes de antes

-espero que mi prima Hinata no haya interpretado nada malo-dijo Neji serio mirando por donde había salido la chica

-no estábamos haciendo nada-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo

-lo se-dijo Neji-pero ella se lleva muy bien con Naruto y no me gustaría que le dijera nada y que por eso tengas problema con tu esposo-Neji dijo con rabia la última palabra, el azabache lo miró

-no te preocupes, Hinata es una buena persona-dijo Sasuke-si fuera sido Sakura o la prima de Naruto si me preocuparía-se levantó

-Sakura e Ino son unas chismosas-dijo con una sonrisa Neji

-me voy-dijo Sasuke-gracias por escucharme, estoy seguro que seremos buenos amigos

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras-dijo Neji levantándose y mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke que este miraba sus ojos de color perla

-adiós, Neji quedaremos para hablar, me hace bien hablar con alguien que no esté bromeando o discutiendo por tonterías-dijo Sasuke para luego irse y Neji le acompañó asta la puerta

ººººººººººººººººººººº

-Naruto, deberías de estar mas tranquilo-el rubio no miró a la persona que le habló aún sostenía la pistola apuntando a la diana

-que quieres Kabuto-dijo Naruto sin dejar de apuntar

-últimamente estás mas lleno de ira que otras veces-dijo Kabuto un hombre con gafas

-y como quieres que esté-dijo Naruto dejando la pistola en una mesa de la cabina a la que estaba y después salir de ella-no es plato de buen gusto ver unas fotografías de tu esposo follando con otra persona … tengo tantas ganas de matarlo

-pero no puedes-dijo una voz dulce de chica, el rubio como el de gafas la miraron para luego Kabuto sonreír, Naruto la miró seriamente durante unos segundos-no me mires a si, si es la verdad-Naruto hizo una media sonrisa y se acercó a la chica

-vienes tarde-dijo Naruto

-solo son cinco minutos, Naruto-la chica le acarició la cara al rubio-me encantas cuando eres malo

-y a mi también me gusta cuando eres malvada-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que vallamos a ver a Orochimaru-dijo Kabuto serio

-espero que esta vez el trabajito sea divertido-dijo la chica-y no tan fácil

-la última vez fue bastante sencillo-dijo Naruto-por cierto por que tardaste tanto?-los dos andaban unos metros atrás de Kabuto

-me entretuve-dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa-es que vi ha alguien por la calle-el rubio se detuvo y la chica hizo lo mismo y lo miró para luego acercarse al rubio posando sus manos por el pecho de este subiendo asta llegar al cuello para luego abrazar al rubio por el cuello y se acercó a la boca de Naruto-luego te cuento con lujo de detalles ya que te va interesar mucho-y sin mas besó los labios del rubio con agresividad que este tardó en responder el beso pero al final lo hizo

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su casa en la que vivía desde que se casó con el rubio, era de noche, después de salir de la casa de Neji tenía pensado ir a casa pero se encontró con Ino y su novio Chouji, la chica y él no tenían una buena relación, la cuestión es que estuvo hablando con Chouji durante unos minutos, se despidió de ellos y después se encontró con sus amigos, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, ellos le convencieron de ir algún sitio para que no estuviera solo, después de estar en un parque hablando de todo un poco y ver discutir sin parar a Karin y Suigetsu decidieron ir a tomar algo, sus amigos se extrañaban por que no bebía alcohol y les tuvo que decir la noticia de su embarazo ya que la chica y el chico del pelo aguamarina le insistieron, los tres le felicitaron y siguieron hablando de trivialidades, asta que en una conversación salió el nombre de su esposo Naruto, Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu notaron que Sasuke se entristeció y es cuando notó Sasuke que sus amigos no le agradaban Naruto sobre todo Karin que empezó a decir cosas que nunca imaginó que iba a decir del rubio, las horas pasaron y empezó a oscurecer y Sasuke como sus amigos decidieron ir cada uno a sus respectivos hogares

Sasuke entró a su casa con lentitud, todo estaba oscuro y supuso que Naruto no estaba, ya no le extrañaba ya que llevaba un tiempo que llegaba a altas horas de la noche, esto entristeció a Sasuke, no sabía que hacia pero algo en su interior le decía que algo malo estaba haciendo, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación ya que estaba cansado, entró y empezó a cambiarse de ropa para ir a dormir, cuando se cambió se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero y puso sus manos en su tripa plana, Sasuke sonrió

-espero que con tu llegada todo cambie-susurró Sasuke para luego tumbarse en la cama cerró sus ojos para empezar a dormir, escuchó un fuerte golpe de la puerta de entrada cerrarse fuertemente, Sasuke suspiró pensando que no tenía ganas de discutir y aparentar que estaba dormido, escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta de la habitación

Naruto entró a la habitación con enfado ya que no le gustó escuchar lo que le dijeron, tenía ganas de matar a alguien, pero al ver a Sasuke en la cama durmiendo tan placidamente suspiró fuertemente y dejó de lado el enfado, se metió en el baño para ducharse y a si relajarse, cuando salió de la ducha ya estaba mas relajado, se puso la ropa de dormir sin quitar un ojo de la persona que dormía volvió a suspirar y se metió en la cama al lado de la persona que mas le hacía sufrir y que a la vez sus instintos asesinos se dispararan a límites insospechados, pero Naruto sabía que era esa ira y esos arranques de matar eran celos, no entendía como se pudo enamorar de una persona como Sasuke, si nunca le dio pie a eso, Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, le dolía tanto que Sasuke le engañara con otras personas por eso él mismo hacia lo mismo, pero una parte de él le decía que estaba haciendo mal, que todo lo que le decía y le mostraban de lo que hacia su esposo era mentira, pero esa voz que se lo decía era tan baja que no la escuchaba, giró su cuerpo para ver la espalda de Sasuke e hizo una sonrisa triste, como le fuera gustado que Sasuke le sonriera solo a él, que le abrazara con amor y cariño, solo pedía eso nada mas, pero eso no pasaba, rara vez Sasuke le miraba a los ojos y Naruto lo achacaba a la culpa, la vergüenza por lo que estaba haciéndole a él, pero también había veces que los dos se miraban a los y es cuando el mundo desaparecía y solo estaban ellos dos, podía notar tantos sentimientos y asta ese sentimiento que él sentía por Sasuke el amor sentía que había amor, cuando se miraban a los ojos pero eso era meras ilusiones, Naruto suspiró otra vez y sonrió ya que nadie le quitaba el momento de dormir al lado de la persona que amaba, se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke para luego pasar sus brazos por la cintura del azabache y apretarla para acercar ese cuerpo al suyo, siempre lo hacía desde que se casaron, lo mejor de todo es que lo hacía cuando Sasuke estaba dormido y no se enteraba de nada y era lo mejor, no soportaría que rechazara ese acto el único que tenía

La mañana llegó el primero en despertar como todos los días era Naruto para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta que le abrazaba mientras dormía, pero siempre cuando quitaba sus brazos de encima de Sasuke este despertaba con la misma frase " el calor se fue y me desperté " Naruto se vistió y salió de la habitación, Sasuke que desde que despertó tenía una pequeña sonrisa se fue a la ducha, y cuando se duchó se cambió y fue a desayunar se sentó en la mesa y vio como la chica que trabajaba para ellos le servía el desayuno, la chica estaba desde la mañana asta después de comer y ya no venía asta el otro día, la chica se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes esposos solos desayunando, nadie habló ya que era costumbre ni siquiera se decían los buenos días, Sasuke sonrió pensando que todo cambiaría ya que le tenía que decir la gran noticia, solo esperaba que Naruto se pusiera feliz al igual como estaba él

-Sasuke-el azabache lo miró a los ojos para que supiera el rubio que le escuchaba y bajó inmediatamente la mirada, también notó que la voz del rubio era neutral-donde estuviste ayer?-Sasuke arqueo una ceja

-me encontré con Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, estuve con ellos-el rubio entre cerró los ojos sin creerle nada

-solo con ellos-dijo Naruto

-si, por que-dijo Sasuke, no quería decirle que estuvo con Neji por que sabía perfectamente que no se soportaban desde el día que se vieron por primera vez y no quería problemas-también vi, a tu prima Ino y su novio Chouji

-si tu lo dices-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla con enfado-sabes lo que mas odio, que me mientan

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke también levantándose y el rubio le miró-debo de decirte algo importante, que nos cambiará la vida

-y que va a ser eso que te va hacer cambiar-dijo Naruto con enfado, el azabache no le contestó a esa provocación y sonrió, eso no le gustó a Naruto y apretó sus puños con fuerza y Sasuke suspiró sonoramente

-ayer también fui al médico por unos análisis ya que llevaba tiempo encontrándome mal-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto que no mostraba nada de sentimientos, pero lo que no sabía Sasuke es que Naruto sabía dado cuenta que Sasuke había días que se encontraba mal y estaba preocupado por eso aunque en ningún momento le dijera que valla al médico-Tsunade me dijo lo que tenía-Sasuke seguía mirando la expresión del rubio y no notó nada y esto le entristeció-se que no te importa si tengo alguna enfermedad o lo que sea

-tú mismo lo has dicho, no me importa lo que te pase-dijo indiferente Naruto, Sasuke agachó la mirada ya que tenía ganas de llorar-no tengo todo el día

-Tsunade me dijo que estoy de tres meses, estoy embarazado, vamos a ser padres-dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, no soportaba mas estar ahí en frente del rubio que no le importaba nada, entonces por que por la noche cuando dormía le abrazaba, solo quería jugar con él para que pensara que tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Naruto se enamorara de él

-estás … estás embarazado?-dijo incrédulo Naruto, el azabache paró por el tono de voz y lo miró y vio que el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y es cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Naruto en su rostro y se acercó a él-voy a ser padre-Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke que este estaba sorprendido por la reacción-vamos a ser padres, me haces tan feliz-se separó del cuerpo de Sasuke para quedarse mirando al azabache y puso sus manos en la cara de Sasuke-gracias-y sin mas besó los labio fugazmente de Sasuke-debemos de celebrarlo … les diré está gran noticia a mis padres y a los tuyos-volvió abrazar a Sasuke que este estaba en Shock sin saber que hacer o decir-te verás mas hermoso de lo que eres embarazado-Sasuke se sonrojó por ese comentario-se que no nos llevamos bien Sasuke pero por nuestro hijo voy hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcione- Sasuke sonrió-te quiero-susurró Naruto para separarse e irse corriendo para hacer unas cuantas llamadas

-me quiere-susurró Sasuke y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros-yo te amo, Naruto-puso sus manos en la tripa-gracias, bebe, gracias a ti todo cambiará a bien

Continuará …

Este capítulo es mas largo, espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Estaba en la cama mirando al techo sin expresión en sus facciones y con sus manos en la tripa, no dijo nada desde que despertó, habían pasado médicos y enfermeras para revisar su estado, una vez que se fueron entraron a la habitación sus padres felices y a la vez preocupados junto con su hermano mayor, le preguntaban cosas que él no contestaba, no los miró en ningún momento pero reconocía las voces, pero al cabo de un tiempo escuchó una voz que no había escuchado nunca diciendo que se marcharan todos y a si hicieron

-buenas días, soy el inspector Asuma Saratoby y me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, Sasuke Uchiha-el nombrado no dijo nada solo suspiró con pesadez-se que es duro lo que le pasó, pero tendría que decirnos quien fue o lo que pasó-el azabache no dijo nada y apretó fuertemente su tripa-se que a despertado hace unas horas, pero tenemos que coger a la persona o personas que le hizo esto para que no vuelva hacerlo-el inspector seguía mirando al chico y suspiró-creemos que se trata de una banda de narcotraficantes de drogas, la misma que estamos buscando desde hace un tiempo … pero lo que no me encaja es que usted que no tiene nada que ver con ese asunto esté perjudicado, y lo único que querían es hacerle daño-Asuma esperó unos minutos y al no recibir respuesta se giró para marcharse-cuando esté mejor vendré para que me diga lo sucedido, pero le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir-Asuma puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla

-por que no ha muerto-susurró Sasuke con tristeza-eso fuera sido lo mejor, yo no lo quería y su padre tampoco-el inspector solo giró la cara para mirar al joven detenidamente y darse cuenta que el chico no hablaba con él si no con él mismo y negó con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos entraron sus padres y hermano mayor, la mujer se acercó a Sasuke con una tierna sonrisa

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto cogiendo la mano de su hijo menor que este no la miró-hemos decidido que hoy saldrás de aquí por que en el mejor sitio que estarás será en casa, yo te cuidaré y superaras esto

-y estaremos para lo que quieras hermano-dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-tienes nuestro apoyo-dijo Fugaku-esta tarde saldrás

-ahora nos tenemos que ir-dijo Mikoto-luego vendrá Kushina y Minato-Sasuke la miró y la mujer le sonrió-piensa un nombre para tu hijo ya que eso te pertenece

-hermanito, cuídate, luego vendremos por ti-dijo Itachi

-cualquier cosa le dices a las enfermeras y ellos nos llamaran-dijo Fugaku

-siento haberos preocupado-dijo Sasuke, sus familiares solo le sonrieron y se fueron dejando al chico solo y miró por la ventana

ººººººººººººººººººº

En un campo alejado de la civilización estaba Naruto vestido todo de negro con pistola en mano a puntando a un hombre en el suelo mal herido y las ropas rasgadas, al lado del rubio había una chica sonriendo maliciosamente y al lado de ella estaba Kabuto con arma en mano sin a puntar a ningún sitio en particular

-tus últimas palabras-dijo Kabuto sonriendo

-por que hacéis esto-dijo el hombre con dificultad al hablar por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo y en especial por los labios rotos y que no paraba de sacar sangre por la boca, los tres que estaban de pie ni se inmutaron por lo que veían-teníamos un trato y yo he cumplido, sois unas escoria

-Naruto te ensañaste con él, a que se debe?-dijo Kabuto con una media sonrisa, el rubio entre cerró los ojos mirando al que tenía a sus pies y no dijo nada

-mata ha este de una vez, Naruto o lo haré yo misma-dijo la chica

-tus deseos son ordenes querida-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Naruto

-no espera-gritó el hombre en el suelo antes de recibir un disparo entre ceja y ceja de parte del rubio

-otra escoria menos-dijo Kabuto y Naruto se guardó su arma

-me gusta estos trabajos-dijo la chica-a cambio de lo que nos da nosotros no perdemos nada-los tres se metieron en un coche negro, Kabuto se puso a conducir y los otros dos en la parte trasera, Naruto como la chica como si estuvieran sincronizados se quitaron los guantes negros que llevaban

-me hago una idea del por que ese humor Naruto-dijo Kabuto sin dejar de mirar la carretera

-si lo sabes para que preguntas-dijo con el ceño fruncido el rubio

-no te preocupes, mi amor, tarde o temprano acabaremos con el pequeño bastardo y de la zorra de tu marido-dijo la chica mirando al frente y cruzando las piernas-ese bastardo no se como a sobrevivido

-debéis de esperar un tiempo-dijo Kabuto-nuestros hombres que están en el hospital han visto a la poli

-menos mal que la zorra está sin despertar-dijo la chica sonriendo

-ya ha despertado-dijo Naruto como si nada, la chica miró al rubio con enfado y Kabuto hizo una pequeña sonrisa que no fue vista por los otros dos

-como lo sabes-dijo la chica enfadada

-te guste o no es mi esposo-dijo de mala gana Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la habitación preparado para salir de ese lugar solo estaba esperando a sus padres, hacía media hora que Kushina y Minato se habían ido, el azabache miraba por la ventana apoyado en ella, miraba al horizonte con nostalgia y tristeza, escuchó como alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta y el azabache se giró para mirar a la persona que había entrado, era un chico rubio con pelo largo y ojos azules, vestía con un traje marrón y gafas de sol, Sasuke no sabía quien era

-tu eres Sasuke Uchiha verdad?-el azabache confirmó con la cabeza-soy Deidara, soy un agente incubierto-Sasuke lo miró extrañado y el rubio sonrió-si te lo digo es para que sepas que estoy de tu lado, podría decir que soy compañero de Asuma Saratoby pero pertenezco a una organización de incubiertos llamado Akatsuki-Sasuke abrió los ojos por que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba de quien-me gustaría que colaboraras con nosotros para atrapar a los que te han hecho esto-Sasuke agachó la cabeza-se que no has dicho nada de lo que te a pasado y me alegro que estés bien al igual que tu hijo ya que la o las personas que te hicieron esto lo único que quería es deshacerse de tu hijo

-yo … no recuerdo nada-susurró Sasuke sin mirar al rubio

-estás seguro?-dijo Deidara serio-no será que tú pertenecías a ellos y les traicionaste-Sasuke le miró enfadado

-yo no pertenezco a ese tipo de bandas-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-no es una banda callejera lo que estamos buscando, es una organización peligrosa, asesinos y son narcotraficantes de drogas, son muy peligrosos

-me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta

-ya llegué, hermanito, papa y mama no han podido venir por que …-Itachi que acababa de entrar a la habitación calló de golpe al ver a la persona que estaba en ese lugar con su hermano, el rubio lo miró al recién llegado y sopló con desgano y luego miró a Sasuke

-si logras recordar algo espero que me avises-dijo Deidara poniendo una tarjeta en cima de la cama-te protegeremos, no te preocupes, esas personas pagaran por lo que han hecho-el rubio se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero antes giró su cabeza para mirar a Itachi que este le miraba con seriedad, el rubio le hizo una sonrisa prepotente y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, Itachi miró a su hermano que este le miraba curioso

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Itachi serio

-no me vas a preguntar quien es?-dijo Sasuke

-un policía-dijo Itachi sin mas y Sasuke seguía mirándolo sin pestañear

-me estás escondiendo algo?

-y tu?-contraatacó Itachi

-no-dijo Sasuke-va monos de aquí, los hospitales no me gustan

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi cogiendo las pocas cosas de su hermano y los dos salieron de la habitación y Sasuke pensativo intentando recordar de donde había escuchado el nombre de Akatsuki

**Tiempo atrás **

Sasuke estaba comiendo sentado en la azotea con sus tres amigos de siempre, pero ese día también estaba Neji con ellos

-Sasuke últimamente te ves feliz-dijo Karin-aunque no lo demuestres

-sigues teniendo cara de amargado-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisilla

-por que no dejáis de molestar a Sasuke-dijo Juugo serio-vais hacer que se enfade

-y desaparecerá su buen humor-dijo Suigetsu

-es que no tenéis una vida-dijo Sasuke-y si estoy de buen humor-tocándose la tripa un poco abultada

-de cuanto estás-dijo Karin con felicidad

-de cinco meses y ya te lo había dicho-dijo Sasuke haciendo un suspiro

-me encanta como te ves-dijo Karin-asta me entran ganas de yo tener una barriga como la tuya

-quien será el idiota que te haga una barriga si eres una bruja con gafas-dijo Suigetsu

-a quien le has dicho bruja-dijo enfadada Karin-yo me vería mas hermosa de lo que soy, los embarazos hacen que estemos mas hermosos si no mira a Sasuke

-seguro que tú serás la excepción-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo, la pelirroja apretó los puños con fuerza para golpear a Suigetsu

-sientes algún malestar-dijo Neji seriamente mirando a Sasuke que este hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-llevo una semana que no siento ningún malestar-dijo Sasuke-tengo ganas de que nazca

-ya sabes que nombre ponerle?-dijo Juugo-ya que nos dijiste que será niño

-la verdad es que no-dijo Sasuke-Naruto después de clase se va y viene antes de que anochezca, hablamos de muchas cosas pero no le he planteado sobre eso

-me alegra que tengas por fin una buena relación con tu esposo, Sasuke

-gracias, Neji, a mi también me alegra-dijo Sasuke tocándose la tripa suavemente-este niño ha hecho que todo cambie y se que Naruto me quiere-esto último el azabache lo dijo con una pizca de tristeza

-pero a ti te gustaría que te amara-dijo Neji

-si-dijo Sasuke

-debes de saber que no es lo mismo querer que amar-dijo acabándose la comida Suigetsu como si nada y todos le miraron serios menos Sasuke que miró al suelo, el chico de pelo color agua miró a todos y luego a Sasuke-lo siento, no quise decir eso

-no te preocupes Sasuke-dijo Karin con una sonrisa amable-seguro que cuando te des cuenta Naruto te amará, solo necesita tiempo

-estoy de acuerdo con ella-dijo Juugo

-y si no lo hace, el rubio se pierde lo excelente persona que eres-dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa y Juugo y Karin lo volvieron a mirar serios-pero por que me miráis ahora a si, no he dicho nada malo-Neji no dejó de mirar a Sasuke y que este miraba al suelo dejó su comida sin acabarla

-Naruto, me engaña con alguien-susurró Sasuke con tristeza levantándose-él nunca me amará-marchándose del lugar tirando antes la comida a la papelera

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del instituto calmadamente con Sakura e Ino

-Naruto, como va las cosas con Sasuke?

-bien, Sakura-dijo el rubio

-ya tengo ganas de que nazca tu hijo para cogerlo, pellizcarle los mofletes, seguro que será un niño muy hermoso, ya que Sasuke es hermoso y tu primo eres muy atractivo-dijo Ino con una sonrisa feliz-no te imaginas como puede ser?

-lo que me importa es que nazca sano-dijo Naruto arto de esas dos chicas que no paraban de hablar

-no habéis pensado ningún nombre?-dijo Ino, Naruto alzó una ceja ante esta pregunta y a Sakura se la veía pensativa

-la verdad es que no lo habíamos pensado-dijo Naruto-creo que deberíamos hablarlo Sasuke y yo

-debéis de elegir un nombre adecuado-dijo Ino-no lo crees Sakura-la rubia miró a la pelirosa-por que estás tan pensativa-la rubia sonrió-problemas con tu novio Lee

-con él esta todo bien-dijo Sakura

-entonces-dijo Ino

-es que estado pensando que siempre Sasuke ha tenido rumores-dijo Sakura pensativa y con pena

-y?-dijo Ino

-Naruto no has pensado que puede haber la posibilidad de que ese niño no sea tuyo?

-Sakura-gritó Ino enfadada y Naruto paró de andar y las chicas también-no digas eso, Sasuke no creo que sea a si

-no debí de decir y pensar algo a si-susurró Sakura-no creo que Sasuke sea a si

-puede caber esa posibilidad-dijo otra voz femenina

-Hinata-dijo Ino-Sasuke será lo que sea pero no haría algo tan rastrero

-puede ser-dijo Hinata-olvida lo que ha dicho Sakura, Naruto, él no es tan malo para engañarte de esa manera-poniendo la chica de ojos perla su mano en el hombro del rubio para luego quitarlo y caminando hacia la clase y entrando en ella

-olvida lo que he dicho-dijo Sakura apenada-yo no quiero que estés mal con él

-vamos a clase, primo-dijo Ino y las dos chicas entraron a la clase, Naruto estaba parado en medio del pasillo y la expresión que tenía era de enfado mirando al frente y apretando los puños, en ese momento vio como Sasuke iba para la clase solo y le miró con una sonrisa dulce, el rubio se calmó viendo como el azabache entraba a la clase

-él no ha podido hacerme esto-susurró Naruto y suspiró para dirigirse a la clase, entró y se sentó en su puesto que se ubicaba atrás de Sasuke en esa clase y escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, Naruto miró la pantalla "_ Orochimaru" _pensó y lo cogió-dime

-_Naruto, te llamo para decirte que tenemos que ir con cuidado-_dijo la voz de hombre, Naruto miró unos asientos mas adelante donde estaba ubicadas Hinata y Sakura que las dos estaban con sus teléfonos en la mano-_le mandado un mensaje a ella_

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-y por que eso de ir con cuidado

-_recuerdas que te comente sobre la organización especial de la policía?_

-si

-_se llama Akatsuki y va detrás de nosotros, por eso te digo que a partir de ahora nuestros trabajos se harán mas discretos de lo que se hacía_

_-_con que Akatsuki-dijo Naruto-tengo ganas de verlos a cada uno de ellos

-_mejor que no te los encuentres, ellos tienen inmunidad ante todo_

-que quieres decir?

-_que si matan a alguien en la calle tienen inmunidad, no les pasará nada no como otros de la policía_

_-_te refieres como a ese inspe …

_-exacto-_dijo Orochimaru sin dejar acabar al rubio-_por Asuma Saratoby no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento acabaremos con él_

_-_sabes que ha ese tipo no me gusta tenerlo cerca

-_lo se_-dijo Orochimaru-_te dejo que dentro de una hora me toca clase-_Naruto sonrió y se guardó el móvil y miró a Sasuke que le estaba mirando

-te encuentras bien?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke-tienes que hacer algo a la salida de clase?

-no-dijo Naruto y el azabache sonrió-nos vamos juntos a casa?

-claro-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-pero seguro saldremos tarde

-por que-dijo Naruto sin entender

-la última clase es del profesor Orochimaru

-no te gusta el profesor-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke serio-es que a veces creo que me mira demasiado y no me gusta la forma de la que me mira-el rubio alzó una ceja-olvídalo

-sabes que si algo va mal me lo puedes decir y yo lo haré desaparecer

-lo dices como si fueras un mafioso-dijo Sasuke en son de burla, el rubio sonrió con una media sonrisa

-yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo Naruto-era broma

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-tú no eres capaz de hacer daño a una mosca-Naruto lo miró sin pestañear

-tanto confías en mi?

-daría mi vida por ti-dijo Sasuke sonrojado

-el profesor ya llegó, no me gustaría que no regañara-dijo Naruto y el azabache miró al frente decepcionado por no recibir una respuesta por lo que él le había dicho a Naruto

Continuará …

Que os aparecido este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Naruto estaba sentado en una de las habitaciones de su casa mas específicamente en una que hacía de despacho, miraba unas fotos que eran subiditas de tono de su esposo, cada vez que las veía todo su ser se llenaba de coraje pero nunca hacía el intento de romperlas, veía cada parte de esas fotos, tenía como seis fotos y cada una tenía la fecha de cuando se hicieron, el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió para darle la vuelta las fotos y dejarla a un lado, se puso la mano en la cabeza con el codo apoyado en la mesa y miró la mesa, le daba tanta rabia lo que estaba ocurriendo que le entraba ganas de tirarse un tiro para no sufrir mas, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y no se movió ni un centímetro asta que tocaron la puerta

-pasa-dijo sin ganas Naruto, la empleada entró sin acercarse al rubio

-señor, una persona pregunta por ti

-ahora salgo-dijo Naruto levantándose-de quien se trata

-me dijo que se llamaba Deidara-la empleada se fue a hacer sus tareas, el rubio suspiró sabiendo quien es esa persona, salió del despacho y fue a la sala donde vio a un hombre con traje y rubio de espalda

-que es lo que quieres, Deidara-dijo Naruto, el rubio de pelo largo se giró y miró al otro rubio y se quitó las gafas de sol-quieres tomar algo

-no, Naruto-dijo Deidara-solo he venido ha decirte que ha Sasuke Uchiha le han dado el alta

-tan pronto-dijo Naruto sentándose en el sillón

-mi pregunta es-dijo el rubio de pelo largo-como que no has ido a ver a tu esposo o conocer a tu hijo?

-ese niño no es hijo mío y por eso no tengo por que conocerlo-dijo mirando al frente con indiferencia Naruto-y si he visitado a mi esposo querido

-engañaras a tu alrededor pero no a mi, Naruto-dijo Deidara-muéstrame como tu eres en verdad

-Deidara, no tenías de haber venido-dijo Naruto enfadado-me meterás en problemas

-he venido a traerte esto-dijo Deidara entregándole un sobre grande

-son fotos?-dijo Naruto-odio las fotos cuando me la entregan de esta forma

-si son fotos y un documento-dijo Deidara-se trata de Sasuke Uchiha y también de Orochimaru

-que-dijo desconcertado Naruto y cogiendo el sobre marrón-que tienen que ver ellos?-miró el sobre Naruto con miedo-Sasuke … me ha engañado con Orochimaru?-cerró sus ojos azules con fuerza para luego abrirlos brillantes como si fuera llorar-no se soportaría ver eso-Deidara lo miró serio

-tu crees que Sasuke llegaría a acostarse con un viejo solo por que si-Naruto lo miró-lo conocí hoy, y la impresión que me dio es que es un chico poco sociable, no le veo acostándose con quien se le pone delante

-tú no eres la única persona que me dices eso-susurró Naruto-sabes, no aguanto más, puedo matar a todos esos tipos, pero lo que me mata es que mi esposo me traicione abriéndose de piernas con todo el mundo

-tú le has visto-dijo Deidara

-lo que me faltaba sería verlo, no quiero ver algo a si-dijo Naruto-aunque me duela, le voy a firmar el divorcio, él nunca me a querido

-yo no se si te quiere o no-dijo Deidara-pero tú no has sido un santo con él, sobre todo después de que te dijeran que cabía la posibilidad que el niño no fuera tuyo

-pero no es mío-gritó Naruto levantándose-siempre me ha engañado, se quedó embarazado y me quería encasquillar a ese niño

-y si en verdad ese niño es tuyo-dijo Deidara-le has hecho daño con solo no quererlo, ya ha nacido hazte las pruebas de ADN

-que quieres, que esté mas humillado de lo que estoy-gritó Naruto

-pero no tienes una pizca de duda?

-no la tengo-dijo mirando al suelo Naruto para luego mirar al otro rubio-tienes algo nuevo

-no mucho-dijo Deidara acercándose a Naruto-lo que sabemos es que el que disparó a Sasuke es alguien de Orochimaru-Naruto no dijo nada-Naruto tu estás con Orochimaru, sabes quien a sido

-por que crees que ha sido uno de ellos?

-cuando veas ese sobre lo sabrás-Naruto echó un vistazo al sobre que había dejado en el sillón que estaba sentado-será mejor que me valla, vaya que esa chica venga y estés en problemas

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-Deidara-este se paró y miró al rubio de pelo corto que parecía preocupado-como lo viste, está bien?-el rubio de pelo largo sonrió

-ve haberlo y lo sabrás, se que estás preocupado, pero estaba bien, parecía decaído y no a soltado prenda, dice que no recuerda, pero yo como Asuma sabemos que sabe el que le disparó y no lo dice para protegerlo o es que tiene miedo de que vuelva hacerle lo mismo … protégele de Orochimaru

-por que lo dices-dijo Naruto sin entender

-te vuelvo a decir, los documentos

-gracias, por decirme y por venir-dijo Naruto y el otro le sonrió y se fue, Naruto volvió a mirar al sobre y los cogió fue hacia su despacho y se sentó en la silla, puso el sobre en la mesa y lo comenzó abrir lentamente y sacó unos papeles y unos fotos que estaban atrás de los papeles, Naruto suspiró-Deidara, se que no me darás algo que no quiero ver y que me haga sufrir

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la casa de sus padres mas específicamente en su antiguo cuarto, apoyado en la ventana mirando por esta, se acababa de levantar, ya que mas llegar decidió ir a descansar y decepcionando a su hermano mayor ya que lo notó en su mirada, Sasuke miraba por la ventana recordando cuando era niño cuando jugaba en el jardín con Naruto, los dos reían y jugaban de todo y peleaban por tonterías y recordaba como se decían mutuamente que se iban a proteger, Sasuke sonrió de tristeza y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla lentamente

-daría cualquier cosa por volver a esos tiempos-susurró Sasuke con tristeza

-hermano, ya despertaste-dijo Itachi-espero que hayas descansado-Sasuke en ningún momento se giró y tampoco quería contestar, tenía tanto dolor en su corazón que no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería desaparecer, Sasuke pensaba que su hermano mayor seguiría hablando pero no lo hizo y eso le extrañó y por eso se giró para ver que hacia Itachi, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no estaba y suspiró dio unos pasos para ir a la cama para tumbarse y poder dormir para no despertar mas, pero cuando se acercó a la cama vio como Itachi entró con un bulto entre sus brazos, Sasuke parpadeó varias veces al fijar su mirada en el bulto que cargaba su hermano y sin mas las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Itachi al ver la reacción de su hermano se acercó a él-es un niño muy fuerte, Sasuke-el azabache miró al niño, quería cogerlo y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, pero otra parte de él le decía que ese niño era el que tenía la culpa de todo-no quieres cogerlo, debe de estar a punto de despertar-Sasuke se quitó los pensamientos negativos hacia el niño de la cabeza y lo cogió en brazos con cariño haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-se parece mucho a ti, hermano

-es … hermoso-dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente por el llanto que estaba teniendo-mi hijo-intentó tocar la cara del niño pero este despertó abriendo sus ojos, Sasuke se sorprendió y dejó de llorar-Itachi, tiene los ojos de Naruto, son tan azules como los suyos-dijo el azabache menor con una sonrisa-ahora me creerá … que es su hijo y que … nunca le engañado, y seremos … una familia-Itachi le miraba con tristeza

-Naruto no ha venido a verlo-dijo Itachi

-no hacia falta que lo dijeras ya lo sabía-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y dejando de llorar-tengo que llamarlo para que lo vea

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi pero su hermano no le hizo caso, Sasuke se sentó en su cama y con un brazo agarraba al bebe con fuerza para que no cayera al suelo y con la otra cogió el teléfono, iba a marcar pero paró-que ocurre, Sasuke?

-no me va a creer-susurró Sasuke

-solo dale tiempo-dijo Itachi

-por que-gritó Sasuke levantándose bruscamente e Itachi cogió al niño en sus brazos y miró a su hermano como lloraba por la impotencia-dime Itachi, por que me está pasando esto, yo no le he hecho nada, él hizo daño a nuestro hijo, por que tengo que darle tiempo-se arrodilló en el suelo llorando y tapándose la cara, Itachi no entendía a lo que se refería Sasuke

-Sasuke, yo …-el niño empezó a llorar con fuerza

-no lo quiero, no quiero a ese niño, todo es culpa de él-gritó Sasuke desesperado-no lo quiero volver a ver, haz que se calle, no quiero escucharlo o lo haré yo-Itachi miró a su hermano con tristeza y salió de la habitación con el bebe embarazos

**Tiempo atrás**

Naruto estaba sentado en su despacho en su casa, tenía un sobre marrón en sus manos lo miraba con odio y sin pensarlo lo abrió, dentro del sobre había dos fotos comprometidas, Naruto agarraba las dos fotos con fuerza y las lágrimas salían lentamente de sus ojos azules, en una de las fotos se veían a dos chicos en la cama desnudos, uno de ellos con pelo marrón embistiendo a un chico de piel blanca y pelo azabache azulado y se notaba que los dos disfrutaban, la otra era parecida solo cambiaba el chico que embestía ya que tenía el pelo de color perla, al pie de la foto se podía ver la fecha que se hicieron esas fotos que solo había diferencia de un solo día, se fijo en la fecha y la rabia le consumía, Naruto dio la vuelta a las fotos y las puso dentro del sobre para luego ponerlas en un cajón con llave, en ningún momento las lágrimas dejaron de salir y cogió un calendario que tenía en cima de la mesa y lo miró haciendo cuentas, la rabia lo consumió y tiró con fuerza el calendario a una parte del despacho, se quitó las lágrimas con su mano con ira y a si dejó de llorar para mirar a la puerta con ira

-que estúpido en confiar en él-dijo con ira Naruto-Sakura lo dijo hace un mes el por que confiaba en que ese niño era mío-salió del despacho y vio a su empleada que iba hacia su despacho

-señor, ya me voy, que pase un buen día-Naruto no la dijo nada y la chica notó que estaba enfadado-asta mañana señor- y sin mas se fue la chica, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina y no encontró a nadie y después se dirigió a la sala y allí sentado en el sofá estaba Sasuke con un libro en la mano y su otra mano en su tripa abultada acariciándola, Naruto lo miró detalladamente y el enfado se esfumó viendo esa imagen de cómo Sasuke le leía algo a su tripa y sonreía, Naruto cerró los ojos y vio la imágenes en su mente y cerró los puños con fuerza, abrió sus ojos y encontró a Sasuke mirándolo con una media sonrisa y el rubio lo interpretó como una burla

-creías que me ibas a ver la cara de estúpido-dijo con ira Naruto

-que-dijo sin entender Sasuke dejando el libro aún lado-no te entiendo-levantándose

-a parte de zorra eres sordo-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró con dolor

-por que me dices eso

-te digo lo que eres-dijo Naruto-o es que aún no te das cuenta lo que eres-se acercó a Sasuke y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza-escúchame bien, no me vas a enganchar algo que no es mío solo para que no vean tus padres y los míos lo zorra que eres

-de que estás hablando-dijo Sasuke sin entender-yo no soy lo que me dices

-y quieres que me lo crea, lo he visto con mis propios ojos

-suéltame, me haces daño-dijo Sasuke intentando soltarse del agarre

-deshazte de ese maldito bastardo o lo haré yo-Sasuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando en esos momento

-no voy hacerle daño a nuestro hijo

-nuestro hijo-rió sin ganas Naruto-será tuyo, mío no lo es-volvió a mirarle y hablar con ira-si no lo haces por tu cuenta, te aseguro que yo soy muy capaz de hacerlo-soltando el brazo de Sasuke con brusquedad y este cayó al sofá-y como estoy de buenas te doy tres días

-por que crees lo que dicen los demás de mi-gritó Sasuke-por que no crees en mi, este hijo es tuyo

-no te creo y tengo pruebas de que no lo es-gritó Naruto

-yo solo estado contigo con nadie mas, tu fuiste mi primera vez-gritó Sasuke con lágrimas-por favor créeme, que gano mintiéndote

-que tu familia no te de lado y que no sepan que eres una zorra que le gusta abrirse de pierna a todo hombre que se le pone al lado

-por que crees eso de mi-dijo cada vez mas flojo Sasuke y abrazó su tripa con lágrimas en su cara-es nuestro hijo y tú lo desprecias-poniéndose la mano en la boca

-yo no estoy despreciando nada-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta-por que ahí no hay nada mío

-te odio, Naruto

-yo también te odio, Sasuke-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de salir paró-recuerda que en tres días no quiero verte con esa barriga, y si no lo haces te largas y yo mismo te la quitaré-y sin mas salió de la sala para luego salir de la casa dando un portazo, Sasuke al encontrarse solo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas … espero que os haya gustado … comentar haber lo que os aparecido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Tiempo atrás**

Había pasado dos meses de la discusión de Naruto y Sasuke, el azabache no hizo lo que el rubio le dijo o le ordenó, no iba a deshacerse de su hijo por que el rubio en uno de sus arranques de ira decía que el niño no era suyo, el tiempo pasaba y Sasuke y Naruto solo con verse se ponían a discutir, asta que el azabache decidió irse de la casa y Naruto no hizo nada para impedirlo, Sasuke al ver que Naruto no hacia nada por acercarse a él decidió mandarle los papeles del divorcio, los padres de Sasuke cuando vieron que su hijo volvía a casa no dijeron nada, solo pensaron que la pareja necesitaban un tiempo, los padres de los chicos no sabían nada de lo que pasaba

Un día Kushina como Minato decidieron ir a visitar a su hijo, para que les explicara que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto como sus padres estaban en la sala sentados, Naruto en frente de sus padres mirándolos con seriedad

-para que queréis hablar conmigo-dijo Naruto serio-debe de ser algo muy importante, para que hayáis venido, ya que soléis estar muy ocupados

-queremos saber que pasa con tu matrimonio-dijo directa Kushina

-ah, eso-dijo Naruto indiferente-como que no se me había ocurrido antes que lo que queréis hablar de ese asunto

-que es lo que ocurre-dijo Minato

-se que tenéis un carácter diferente los dos-dijo Kushina-por que no pones de tu parte-Naruto entre cerró los ojos

-cuando dejaras de ser un niño consentido-dijo Minato serio-tienes responsabilidades

-y mas ahora que vas a tener un hijo-continuó Kushina

-trágate tu orgullo de niño consentido y ve a buscar a tu esposo que es tu responsabilidad-dijo Minato

-él sabe cuidarse solo-dijo Naruto sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia-y si él no vuelve es su problema

-como puedes decir eso, está esperando un hijo tuyo, por lo menos hazlo por él e intentar ser una familia-dijo Kushina enfadada

-por ese niño-dijo Naruto enfadado y levantándose-no tengo que preocuparme por eso

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Minato también levantándose y enfadado

-ese mocoso no es mío-dijo con ira Naruto, sus padres abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos

-que-dijo incrédula Kushina

-que ese niño no es mío-gritó Naruto-y no pienso consentir que me metáis algo que no es mío

-eso … no puede ser cierto-dijo Kushina sin creer lo que había escuchado-es imposible-Minato se volvió a sentar y miró al suelo incrédulo-Sasuke no es de esos chicos

-podéis creer lo que queráis-dijo Naruto enfadado por las reacciones de sus padres-siempre le habéis creído mas a él antes que a mi

-es imposible-susurró Kushina para luego levantarse y mirar a su hijo con enfado-conocemos a Sasuke desde que nació y él no haría eso y si fuera cierto como tu dices en ningún momento diría que es hijo tuyo-miró a su marido-Minato nos vamos-el mencionado se levantó

-yo tampoco creo que Sasuke caiga tan bajo-dijo Minato serio

-no lo conocéis al igual que yo-dijo Naruto

-lo que te pasa que no estás acostumbrado a una responsabilidad tan grande y te la quieres quitar de encima, por eso dices tal cosa-dijo enfadada Kushina-que sepas que me has decepcionado, como persona y sobre todo como hijo

-a mi también, Naruto-dijo Minato y el matrimonio se fue de la casa, Naruto miró con ira el lugar por donde habían salido sus padres y sin mas agarró un jarro y con ira lo tiró al suelo y seguir destrozando cualquier cosa que se encontraba en ese lugar

ººººººººººººº

Kushina y Minato tras salir de la casa de su hijo se subieron a su coche para dirigirse a la casa de los Uchiha, una vez que llegaron, tocaron el timbre y los recibió la dueña de la casa que los invitó a la sala, Mikoto los miraba y se preocupó por sus amigos ya que tenían cara de tristeza, preocupación, decepción y muchas cosas mas que no supo descifrar

-Kushina, Minato, que ocurre-dijo Mikoto preocupada

-venimos de hablar con Naruto-dijo Minato-no se que le pasa, está tan extraño y tengo un mal presentimiento

-solo debéis de darle tiempo-dijo Mikoto

-si supieras lo que nos ha dicho-dijo Kushina poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y las manos en su cabeza mirando al suelo-no se lo que he hecho mal para que Naruto actúe tan indiferente y frío

-está en una edad mala-dijo Mikoto para tranquilizar a sus amigos

-no debimos de casarlos-dijo Minato

-yo como Fugaku pensamos igual-dijo Mikoto-cometimos un error … pero cuando veía a Sasuke cuando miraba a Naruto con ese brillo en los ojos, quise darle un empujón para que estuviera con la persona que siempre había dicho que sería su esposo y padre de sus hijos

-eso también lo veía de Naruto-dijo Kushina-nos equivoquemos y tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias

-que os dijo Naruto-dijo Mikoto

-pues … dijo Minato mirando a su esposa que esta afirmó con su cabeza-no te enfades Mikoto pero Naruto está seguro que el hijo que espera Sasuke no es suyo-la mujer de pelo negro abrió los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Naruto os ha dicho eso-las dos mujeres y el hombre rubio miró a la puerta de la sala viendo a Sasuke que respiraba con dificultad y los ojos abiertos y brillantes

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto acercándose a su hijo-tranquilízate o si no harás daño a tu hijo

-me da igual lo que le pase-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Kushina también acercándose al azabache y Minato se levantó-cuando Naruto nos lo dijo no le creímos ya que el niño que esperas es nuestro nieto

-no hemos dudado en ningún momento-dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa

-no entendéis-dijo Sasuke-yo quiero que me crea Naruto-se puso sus manos en su tripa bastante abultada-que este niño es suyo y mío-se dio la vuelta

-donde vas-dijo Mikoto

-necesito que me de el aire-dijo Sasuke marchándose de la casa, los tres adultos solo se miraron y suspiraron

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Caminaba por las calles con lentitud, metido en sus pensamientos, le había enviado los papeles del divorcio a Naruto y lo único que consiguió es una llamada de este diciéndole que nunca se los daría solo para fastidiarle

-Sasuke-el azabache miró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Neji y se acercó al chico de pelo largo-no esperaba encontrarte por aquí

-decidí dar una vuelta-susurró con una sonrisa Sasuke y el castaño notó que era falsa

-te invito a un café-dijo Neji

-de acuerdo, me apetece-dijo Sasuke y los dos entraron a la cafetería que estaba mas cercana, se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías al lado del gran ventanal y uno en frente de otro, pidieron unos cafés y la camarera se los trajo, los dos estuvieron hablando sonriéndose como amigos , Sasuke en ese momento sintió un dolor y se puso sus manos en la tripa e inmediatamente Neji se sentó a su lado

-estás bien-dijo Neji

-si ya pasó-dijo Sasuke

-tiene ganas de nacer-dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke solo miró al frente con el ceño fruncido-ocurre algo

-este niño es el problema de todo-dijo Sasuke

-no digas eso-dijo Neji con enfado-el culpable es Naruto-al azabache se le humedecieron los ojos-ese rubio no sabe valorarte-dijo con desprecio el castaño-debería solo tener ojos para ti y lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir, debes de olvidarle e intentar ser feliz, seguro que hay alguien que está deseando en hacerte feliz-el castaño dijo esto con tristeza y Sasuke le miró

-yo estoy enamorado de Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo Neji con seriedad y le agarró la mano con fuerza-yo quería decirte algo importante

-algo importante?

-lo que te quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de ti-dijo Neji seguro el azabache lo miró sorprendido-yo podría hacerte feliz a ti y a tu hijo, se que no es mi hijo pero yo podría ser su padre-Sasuke solo lo miraba a los ojos y Neji con nervios por la respuesta que podría recibir, suspiró fuertemente y se armó de valor y se acercó a Sasuke para besarle en los labios, el azabache en ningún momento le correspondió y unas lágrimas le resbalaron por su rostro, Neji al no ser correspondido se separó del azabache con tristeza

-yo no puedo corresponderte-susurró Sasuke-ojala me fuera enamorado de ti, pero estoy enamorado de Naruto desde niño … perdóname Neji

-el que me tienes que perdonar eres tú, Sasuke-soltando la mano del azabache con una sonrisa triste-lo único que quiero es que seas feliz

-yo también quiero ser feliz con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos-dijo Neji

-claro

-olvida lo que he hecho-Sasuke sonrió al castaño-te quiero

-yo también

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo de su despacho de su casa, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto que había tenido después de irse sus padres, se levantó y fue a uno de los muebles, abrió el cajón y vio una pistola, sonrió con malicia para luego cogerla y guardarla atrás de su pantalón, salió del despacho y se fue a su habitación, sacó el arma y la tiró a la cama, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, cuando salió se dirigió al armario, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros algo anchos y una camiseta blanca con tirantes cogió la pistola para ponérsela atrás y en ese momento recibió una llamada de teléfono, no miró quien era

-que quieres-dijo Naruto con enfado sin saber quien era

_-que humor te cargas, amor_-dijo una voz de chica, el solo gruñó-_te llamaba para decirte algo _

-a si-dijo como si nada Naruto-dímelo rápido, que no tengo ganas de escucharte a ti ni ha nadie

_-mira, Naruto, solo te estoy haciendo un favor, pero como veo que estás muy enfadado no te voy a decir lo que he visto de Sasuke, llámame cuando estés de buen humor_

_-_espera-dijo Naruto-que es lo que has visto de Sasuke

-_me vas a compensar-_dijo sensualmente la voz

-dime lo que has visto

-_tu humor sigo muy mal_

_-_de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-dime querida que es lo que has visto esta vez

-_me vas a compensar_

_-_si … tú eres la única que me da la paz que quiero

-_te lo diré … caminando tranquilamente por la calle vi en una cafetería a Sasuke con alguien_

_-_eso no es nada novedoso

-_déjame terminar, mi amor … como te decía vi a Sasuke en una cafetería con Neji-_Naruto entre cerró los ojos con ira y agarró con fuerza el teléfono-_los dos estaban muy juntitos, no se de que hablaban pero seguro de su futuro juntos ya que sus manos estaban agarradas y no solo eso-_la chica paró de hablar para escuchar la respiración del rubio que era rápido y la chica sonrió con malicia-_vi como se besaban, seguro que ese mocoso es de Neji, son tan descarados los …-_el rubio cortó la llamada sin dejar acabar a la chica, cogió la pistola y la miró durante varios segundos con seriedad asta que hizo una sonrisa maliciosa mirando el teléfono, se puso otra vez la pistola atrás y cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla

-es hora de desaparecer a ese mocoso-susurró con voz de ultra tumba el rubio

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke seguía en la cafetería con Neji ya que estaba lloviendo no muy fuerte pero estaba lloviendo y tenía pinta de parar en cualquier momento, Sasuke escuchó de su teléfono un tono de música y cortó la música rápidamente el azabache lo cogió

-es un mensaje, debe de ser mis padres-dijo Sasuke mirando el teléfono, Neji solo miraba al azabache que este leía el mensaje

"_Sasuke soy Naruto, quiero verte para arreglar las cosas_

_Te espero en la calle Reinigan edificio diez puerta ocho_

_Te espero ahora y que todo se arregle_

_Te quiero"_

Sasuke al leer el mensaje hizo una sonrisa de felicidad, Neji vio la felicidad del azabache y le extrañó, el azabache se levantó con rapidez para irse

-que pasa, Sasuke-dijo Neji levantándose

-debo irme-dijo Sasuke con un brillo en sus ojos negros de felicidad

-donde vas-dijo Neji preocupado ya que esto le parecía extraño

-te contaré todo, después, cuando todo esté arreglado-dijo Sasuke-me voy, Neji, te contaré luego-y sin mas Sasuke se fue dejando a Neji extrañado y preocupado, dejó dinero en la mesa y se fue quitándose la preocupación de la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en el lugar que había citado a Sasuke, sentado en un sillón viejo y lleno de polvo, tenía en sus manos la pistola como si eso fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo, escuchó unos pasos y se levantó poniendo sus manos atrás sin guardar la pistola, dio unos pasos al lado y es cuando vio que la puerta se abría con lentitud

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke entrando lentamente al lugar, vio el lugar detenidamente y no le agradó y también le extrañó el por que Naruto le citaba en un lugar como ese, dio unos pasos asta entrar dentro y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba fuertemente, Sasuke se giró rápidamente y vio a Naruto que había sido él el que había cerrado la puerta, el azabache al verlo sonrió-Naruto, por que me citaste en un sitio a si

-no te gusta-dijo Naruto serio, Sasuke le miró sin comprender y pidiendo una explicación

-no es eso-dijo Sasuke-es que …

-alguien como tú no está acostumbrado a algo como esto-le cortó Naruto

-en el mensaje me has dicho que querías arreglar las cosas-dijo Sasuke

-entonces comencemos-dijo Naruto sin quitar su expresión de seriedad cosa que a Sasuke no le gustaba ya que la tenía desde que había entrado a ese lugar-no me vas a negar que estabas con Neji

-si, estaba con él

-por ahora no me estás mintiendo-dijo Naruto-te ha besado-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-no me digas que es mentira por que es verdad

-Naruto, yo te puedo explicar

-me vas a explicar la verdad y que Neji Huyuga es el padre de ese mocoso

-él no es el padre-dijo Sasuke con seguridad, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin mas apuntó en la cabeza al azabache este se asustó al no esperarse esta acción y dio unos pasos atrás asta chocar con la pared-dime la verdad

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, nunca te engañado con Neji ni con nadie, te lo juro-dijo Sasuke desesperado y con los ojos brillantes

-ni teniéndote apuntado con una pistola en la cabeza eres capaz de decirme la verdad-gritó Naruto

-te la estoy diciendo

-no te creo-dijo Naruto mirándolo con ira

-yo te amo, Naruto nunca podría engañarte-gritó Sasuke y el rubio no le contestó solo dio unos pasos mas adelante, viendo esos ojos negros apunto de llorar y con temor, bajó el arma y sin quitar la vista de los ojos negros disparó, escuchando primero el grito y después los gemidos de dolor y salió del lugar como si nada fuera pasado

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado, ya no habrá nada del pasado, a partir de ahora será el presente … comentar que me hace ilusión y también me hace muy feliz … asta el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Había pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke había salido del hospital, ese día estaba en su habitación acabando de arreglarse, su mirada era seria y no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción ya que en esos dos meses ha estado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y había decidido que nada le afectaría y no mostraría ningún tipo de emoción a nadie sobre todo a Naruto, en cambio a su hijo lo veía lo menos posible, se acabó de arreglar Sasuke y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se fue hacia la puerta para salir de casa

-Sasuke, donde vas?

-voy a ver a alguien, mama

-ve con cuidado-Sasuke sonrió a la mujer y salió de la casa, se subió a su coche y se fue, estuvo una media hora conduciendo asta que paró en una casa, aparcó y se bajó del coche, asta que llegó a la puerta de entrada, iba a tocar el timbre, pero no lo hizo, sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta, la cerró tras él y suspiró, y caminó con seriedad hacia la sala ya que estaba escuchando voces conocidas y se quedó en la puerta mirando a dos chicas que una tenía el pelo rosa y la otra era rubio y mas alejado de ellas estaba un rubio, Sasuke se quedó mirando con indiferencia a todos en la sala

-cuando vas a ir a verlo-dijo la chica rubia mirando con enfado al rubio que la miraba con indiferencia

-por que tendría que hacerlo?-dijo la chica de pelo rosa-no es nada suyo-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza por la furia pero se tranquilizó

-Sakura, no metas cosas absurdas en la cabeza de Naruto-dijo la rubia y miró al rubio-por que no haces un esfuerza

-Ino por que piensas que es suyo-dijo Sakura seria

-se nota que no lo has visto-dijo Ino también seria-se parece a Naruto, si tú como mi primo lo fueras visto pensarías muy diferente

-por que no dejáis de fastidiarme las dos-dijo Naruto acercándose a las dos chicas

-pero, Naruto-dijo Ino

-no quiero escuchar mas-dijo Naruto-lo único que hacéis es ponerme en mal humor

-y la única que te pone de buen humor es …

-no quiero escuchar mas, Ino-dijo cortando Naruto a la rubia que esta hizo un gesto de desagrado

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Ino con enfado

-Naruto estás muy cambiado-dijo Sakura-antes no eras a si

-yo siempre he sido a si-dijo Naruto

-una mentira mas para la colección, Naruto-los tres miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron sobre todo las chicas, Sasuke se acercó a la rubia con seriedad

-gracias por defenderme, Ino, pero no hacía falta, yo se defenderme solo-dijo Sasuke serio y miró rápidamente a Sakura para luego al rubio

-va monos, Sakura-dijo Ino al no gustarle el ambiente tan tenso del lugar ya que el azabache y el rubio se miraban con odio, la chica de pelo rosa no dijo nada y las dos chicas se fueron sin despedirse dejando solos a los dos chicos

-no sabía que vendrías tan pronto-dijo Naruto indiferente y sacando un cigarrillo y lo encendió, miró al azabache de arriba abajo como si nada

-te envié un mensaje de que vendría-dijo Sasuke de la misma actitud que el rubio

-que es lo que quieres

-no te tengo miedo por lo que me hiciste, no se en lo que te has metido, y eso me da igual-sonrió con una media sonrisa-lo que me alegra es que no conseguiste lo que querías

-suelo conseguir lo que quiero-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto-al igual que tú, pero a veces sale mal

-lo dices por ti

-no, lo digo por los dos-Sasuke se extrañó por lo que dijo el rubio, Naruto se giró y de un cajón sacó unos papeles y se acercó al azabache, este al tener al rubio tan cerca se puso nervioso pero lo disimuló-toma-le extendió los papeles-Sasuke sin pensarlo los cogió y los miró por encima, cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-están firmados por mi, solo falta tu firma para que estemos divorciados, aunque no entiendo es por que no los firmaste si tú me los enviaste-el azabache agarró los papeles con fuerza y miró a los ojos del rubio sin mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento y sonrió de medio lado

-no los voy a firmar-y sin mas los rompió viendo la sorpresa del rubio-solo por fastidiarte … pero por esto no he venido hablar contigo-Naruto seguía mirando al azabache sin entender lo sucedido-quiero saber quien es la zorra quien está contigo-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido solo por la forma que lo había dicho el otro que era con ira-si me lo dices, yo te diré quien es el verdadero padre de mi hijo y te aseguro que te diré la verdad-Naruto dio unos pasos atrás inconscientemente, ya que no quería saber quien es el padre de ese niño

-no me interesa saber quien es el padre de ese niño-dijo Naruto-ese niño debería de haber muerto

-ya que me odias tanto y me quieres hacer daño, quien es esa zorra-dijo con ira Sasuke

-para que quieres saberlo, Sasuke-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa burlona-para darte cuenta que hay gente mejor que tú

-nadie, me llega a la suela de las zapatillas-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Sasuke, esto le fastidió al rubio

-dime, quien es, es Sakura, Hinata, dímelo de una maldita vez

-por que te interesa tanto-dijo Naruto-si ha ti no te importa nada de lo que a mi respecta, nunca me has amado-Sasuke comenzó a reír

-tú me has amado a mi?-dijo el azabache-no

-por que debería, si tú te dejas amar por todos-dijo Naruto y sonrió de medio lado con malicia-y de manera fácil-dio un paso hacia el azabache y este no se movió, el rubio se acercó al oído-has venido por que tenías ganas de follar y yo he estado disponible en este momento y no lo estaba Neji, el padre de tu hijo-el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido, y al cabo de un segundo se enfadó empujando al rubio

-aléjate-gritó Sasuke y vio la sonrisa del rubio-como te atreves a decirme eso, Neji es un amigo-el rubio cerró los puños con fuerza por el enfado-él no es el padre de Sora-a la mención de ese nombre el rubio agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Sasuke acercándolo a su rostro

-como te has atrevido a poner ese nombre a ese niño

-ese niño es tu hijo, y si lo fueras visto te darías cuenta que es tuyo-gritó Sasuke poniendo sus manos en cima de las manos del rubio para intentar aflojar el agarre o que le soltase ya que le estaba haciendo daño-te guste o no, lo es, suéltame, me haces daño o vas a dispararme como lo hiciste maldito-el rubio soltó a Sasuke con fuerza y este chocó contra la pared

-ojala te fueras muerto-gritó Naruto

-ojala me fuera muerto-gritó Sasuke con ira mezclada con tristeza-para si no tener que verte nunca mas y no soportar tus malditos desplantes

-mis desplantes-susurró con ironía Naruto para luego suspirar y mirar al azabache con enfado y una pizca de tristeza-y los tuyos, por que no te pones a pensar lo que me has hecho

-lo que yo te hecho-dijo Sasuke-dime, lo que te he hecho

-engañarme con cualquier persona que se te ha puesto delante

-eso es mentira-dijo Sasuke-tienes prueba de lo que dices

-claro que las tengo, idiota-dijo Naruto, el azabache lo miró sin entender

-lo dices para hacerme daño-dijo Sasuke

-no pienso seguir hablando de esto-dijo Naruto-y tampoco quiero verte-el rubio iba a salir del lugar pero paró de caminar al escuchar hablar al azabache

-no tengo nada con Neji-dijo Sasuke-pero me propuesto empezar de nuevo

-pues cuando vea al Huyuga le daré el pésame-dijo Naruto serio-aunque debería de vigilarte ya que eres una persona muy fácil

-eres un idiota-dijo Sasuke marchándose del lugar dando un portazo con la puerta, Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta, sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje para luego irse

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la casa de sus padres con enfado y fue a la sala y sentarse con mala gana, Mikoto al entrar a la sala vio a su hijo que este estaba serio

-Sasuke ocurre algo?-dijo Mikoto con preocupación

-no-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-vas a llamar al señor Asume?

-no-dijo de la misma forma Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto sentándose al lado de su hijo menor y este lo miró-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no te juzgaré

-lo se, mama-dijo Sasuke-pero esto lo tengo que solucionar yo

-se trata de Naruto, verdad?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-Kushina y yo estamos arrepentidas de haberos obligado a casaros

-mama-dijo Sasuke serio-no es vuestra culpa, y yo quería casarme con él

-yo se que le quieres mucho-dijo Mikoto agarrando las manos del azabache

-no, mama, yo no lo quiero-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-yo lo amo y él solo sabe hacerme daño

-pues el consejo que te doy es que te alejes de él-dijo Mikoto con seguridad

-no quiero, mama-dijo Sasuke-se que alguien le está manipulando y que está metido en algo peligroso, y quiero que mi hijo tenga a su padre, por que si no abre los ojos respecto a Sora se por que lo conozco muy bien que se va arrepentir durante toda la vida-la mujer sonrió-pero te aseguro que en mi mente no está en tener algo sentimental con él

-eres muy fuerte Sasuke y también una persona muy madura-Sasuke sonrió a su madre

-y Sora?

-Itachi se lo llevó a dar una vuelta-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-me alegra que preguntes por tu hijo

-el niño no tiene la culpa-dijo Sasuke-y es lo único que tengo de Naruto

ºººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en un banco en un parque, estaba nervioso, en un arranque había enviado un mensaje, tenía la curiosidad de saber como era, ya que las personas que conocían al niño le decían que se parecía a él, vio a Itachi a lo lejos acercándose a él con paso tranquilo y en su pecho tenía agarrado a un niño, pudo notar Naruto que las mujeres miraban al azabache y suspiraban a su paso, Itachi se acercó y se sentó al lado del rubio

-hola Naruto

-te queda bien de niñero, las mujeres suspiran a tu paso

-por que crees que suelo pasear con Sora-dijo Itachi sonriendo-tengo a las mujeres y a los donceles a mis pies-Naruto sonrió viendo como el bebe estiraba sus manitas para alcanzar el rostro del azabache con coleta-mi sobrino me adora, no sabe vivir sin mi-el rubio entre cerró los ojos-quieres cogerlo? Es la primera vez que lo ves, verdad

-solo quería verlo, para saber si se parece a mi como me has dicho tú como los demás-Itachi sonrió y sacó al niño para ponerlo de pie encima de sus piernas mirando en dirección al rubio, Naruto miró al niño con seriedad y el niño lo miró de la misma forma

-tiene tus ojos

-hay muchas que tienen los ojos azules-dijo Naruto serio e Itachi lo miró de la misma forma-Deidara tiene los ojos azules

-no seas idiota-dijo Itachi para luego sonreír-quieres cogerlo-el rubio lo miró sorprendido-no muerde

-muy gracioso-susurró Naruto

-Sora, quieres ir con tu padre?-preguntó Itachi al niño que miraba seriamente al rubio que este a la vez miraba serio al azabache-que, eres su padre, y no te atrevas a decir lo contrario en mi presencia o te tiro un tiro en estos momentos y sabes que por matarte no me pasaría nada-sonrió con malicia

-te puede decir lo mismo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-tienes miedo ha cogerlo o que-dijo Itachi-Sora quieres ir con papa-el niño alzo sus brazos hacia el rubio, Naruto después de un suspiro cogió al niño en brazos con delicadeza y lo acercó a su cuerpo y con una mano acarició el cabello negro del niño

-es suave el pelo, como el de Sasuke-susurró flojito Naruto pero Itachi lo escuchó e hizo una sonrisa

-lo amas, verdad-susurró Itachi

-si-susurró Naruto que en ese momento le sonó el teléfono y lo cogió sin dejar al niño-dime Deidara

-_donde estás_-dijo por la otra línea una voz seria

-en un parque con Itachi y su sobrino-el azabache que estaba escuchando se enfadó por lo dicho por el rubio

-_a que tiene tus ojos_-escuchó la risa de Deidara

-muy gracioso Deidara-dijo Naruto-para que has llamado, para reírte

-_me pongo serio-_dijo Deidara-_debes de contactar con Orochimaru y no separarte de él, lo tenemos casi pillado tanto a él como a sus secuaces_

-lleva días sin mandarme trabajitos-dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi serio

-_estás vigilando a Sasuke Uchiha?_

-eso lo está haciendo Itachi

-_Orochimaru va tras él, y hay que impedir que le haga algo_

_-_yo me encargaré de eso, Konan y Sasori vigilan a Sasuke de cerca de parte de Itachi

-_Itachi te ha dicho algo sobre la persona que le disparó-_Naruto no contestó a eso-_Naruto, cuando alguna de la organización te pregunta sobre esto solo callas, no tendrás algo que ver y te callas por que sabes mas de que nos cuenta?_

_-_Deidara no es eso-dijo Naruto mirando al niño y le sonrió-sabes que no taparía a ese desgraciado de Orochimaru y sus secuaces

-_Naruto, disparaste a Sasuke Uchiha para que el niño no naciera?-_el rubio no volvió a decir nada-_joder, Naruto, por que eres tan impulsivo? si Itachi se entera te matará y no te podré salvar_

_-_ya se que fue una imprudencia-dijo Naruto-pero estaba tan encelado no soporta que me haga lo que me está haciendo

-_le contaré a los demás miembros, pero no le diré nada a Itachi por que se lo dirás tú-_ordeno Deidara y Naruto suspiró

-Asuma a descubierto algo?-dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema

-_él intenta sonsacar a Sasuke para que le diga quien le disparó, pero no consigue nada, Sasuke te está protegiendo y sin saber que por lo que has hecho no te pasará nada … ese chico debe amarte mucho para no ponerte una denuncia_

_-_no le debe interesar-dijo Naruto

-_contacta con Orochimaru para estar cerca de sus movimientos, por eso te elegimos a ti al novato de nuestra organización de Akatsuki_

_-_de novato no tengo nada y lo sabes

-_lo se-_dijo Deidara_-tu eres uno de los mas despiadados de esta organización, de seguro que es por estar tanto tiempo con ese tipo cara serpiente_

-puede-dijo Naruto-haré lo que me dijiste, te dejo, que Itachi me está asesinando con la mirada-escuchó la risa de Deidara por el comentario y se despidió y colgó, el rubio miró a Itachi con una sonrisa-Deidara para ser Doncel es un sádico

-por que crees que me gusta estar con él-dijo Itachi

-por que eres un pervertido-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona-menos mal que Deidara no te deja que te acerques a él

-oye, que soy un buen partido-dijo Itachi-que te dijo?

-que estemos mas al pendiente de Sasuke y que llame a Orochimaru para ser su sombra

-como que no te llama? No será que sospecha de ti?

-no creo-dijo Naruto mirando al frente con seriedad y sentando al niño en sus piernas y acariciando el cabello negro con suavidad-sabe que Akatsuki está al acecho y quiere ir con cuidado

-puede ser-dijo Itachi

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Naruto entregando a Sora a Itachi que este lo cogió y poniéndoselo en el pecho-nos vemos Itachi

-si, Naruto, cualquier cosa me dices

-digo lo mismo-dijo Naruto

-di adiós a papa-dijo Itachi agarrando la mano del niño y moviéndola como despedida, el rubio no dijo nada solo sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas, espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Sasuke había salido de la casa de sus padres hacía tres horas para pensar y estar solo pero siempre notaba que alguien le vigilaba y esto le ponía de los nervios, cuando caminaba se encontró con Neji, estuvieron tomando un café y hablando, Neji le volvió a proponer que fueran pareja pero Sasuke le rechazó diciendo que era pronto y que seguía amando al rubio, Neji lo entendió y dejó ese tema para seguir hablando amenamente de otras cosas, estuvieron juntos como una hora y media y los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke decidió irse a la casa, pero seguía notando que le seguían siguiendo pero esta vez de mas cerca, el chico miró hacia los lados y hacia atrás y no vio nada, pero como seguía notando que le seguían comenzó a correr, era de día pero no había mucha gente por las calles ya que era una hora donde las personas trabajaban y los que no trabajaban estaban en sus casas, Sasuke paró de correr dándose cuenta que estaba en un lugar donde no solía ir y no conocía, se notaba que Sasuke estaba nervioso y su respiración estaba agitada por la carrera y por que estaba asustado, sacó su teléfono para llamar un taxi para que lo llevara a casa pero en ese momento una mano se posó en su boca, Sasuke forcejeo y su teléfono cayó al suelo y lo llevaron a un callejón, cuando estaba en el callejón a lo mas profundo lo soltaron con brusquedad cayendo al suelo y es cuando vio y notó por la mano que le tapó la boca que era un hombre

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Sasuke asustado pero intentó que no lo notara el agresor que se puso delante de él

-eso no importa-dijo el hombre y Sasuke lo miró detenidamente, el hombre tenía gafas y pelo algo largo agarrado con una coleta baja-mi jefe te quiere y es momento que te tenga, por eso te vamos a llevar con él

-yo no voy a ir a ningún lado-gritó Sasuke y el hombre sonrió con malicia

-eso lo veremos, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo una voz dulce de chica, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa reconociendo la voz pero sobre todo cuando notó que le pusieron en la cabeza una pistola que agarraba la chica-seguro que Orochimaru se alegrará de tener a esta zorra para su diversión como siempre quiso, Kabuto

-Orochimaru-susurró Sasuke sabiendo quien era esta persona-por que haces esto, Hinata-la chica rió suavemente

-por que crees-dijo la chica-tú me quitaste lo que mas quería, a mi novio, por eso es mejor quitarte del medio y Naruto será solo mío

-aunque fue fácil que te odiara-dijo Kabuto y Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza-solo teníamos que manipular unas cuantas fotos para que el rubio idiota creyera que eras una zorra y que ese bastardo que tuviste no fuera su hijo

-basta de charla Kabuto, llevémosle a Orochimaru para que este se divierta con él-dijo Hinata con malicia, Kabuto sacó un bote de su bolsilla y ese líquido lo echó en el pañuelo para luego ponerlo en la nariz de Sasuke, este forcejeó asta que sus ojos se iban cerrando-que bien que despistemos a los de Akatsuki-fue lo último que escuchó Sasuke

ººººººººººººººº

En la mansión Uchiha estaban Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Minato y Kushina con el pequeño Sora en sus brazos que no paraba de llorar

-donde se habrá metido Sasuke-dijo preocupada Mikoto-lleva mas de cinco horas fuera de la casa

-y no coge el teléfono-dijo Fugaku con seriedad y nerviosismo

-puede que esté con algún amigo-dijo Minato por decir algo pero sabían todos que no era a si ya que habían llamado a Karin, Juugo y a Suigetsu

-habéis llamado a Neji-dijo Kushina preocupada e intentando calmar a Sora pero no había forma

-si le llamé-dijo Mikoto preocupada-estuvo con él hace dos horas y él no sabe nada

-vais llamado a Naruto-dijo Itachi serio y todos le miraron-puede que esté con él … no creo que esté con él, Naruto está en otro lugar

-sabes donde está Naruto?-dijo Kushina-le he intentado llamar y no me coge el teléfono, no se nada de él desde hace unas horas

-la verdad es que no se donde se mete, Naruto-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-lo vi ayer y me comentó algo de hacer algo pero no me dijo el que-todos le miraron sin creerle-por que no llamamos a la policía

-no creo que hagan nada-dijo Fugaku serio-tiene que pasar veinticuatro horas para que empiecen a buscar

-eso es cierto-dijo Minato

-entonces que hacemos-dijo Mikoto sentándose en el sillón

-buscar por nuestra cuenta-dijo con decisión Minato y todos afirmaron con la cabeza y los hombres salieron de la casa

ººººººººººº

Naruto salía del edificio de donde se reunía con Orochimaru preocupado y serio por las palabras dichas por este después de recibir un mensaje _" un problema ya se te ha acabado" _Naruto no entendía a que se refería Orochimaru pero antes de salir de ese lugar Orochimaru le dio una foto de Sasuke con Neji, al rubio esto ya le estaba hartando, sacó de su bolsillo la foto y miró como Neji y Sasuke se besaban en la mejilla, suspiró de mal humos y rompió la foto para luego tirarla, y en ese momento sintió como su teléfono vibraba y volvió a suspirar pensando que era otra vez su madre que no paraba de llamarle, cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla

-Sasori, es extraño-se dijo Naruto-que pasa-dijo al que le llamaba

-_Naruto, perdimos Konan y yo por un momento a Sasuke Uchiha_-dijo Sasori con desesperación

-como que le perdisteis, explícate-dijo Naruto serio

-_lo estábamos siguiendo, y de repente hubo un robo con heridos, Konan y yo fuimos a socorrer a la gente, pero solo lo perdimos por unos diez minutos, lo busquemos asta que llegamos a unas de las calles donde vimos a Kabuto con un bulto_

_-_tranquilízate Sasori-dijo Naruto-y que era ese bulto

-_se han llevado a Sasuke y también estaba esa chica-_dijo esta vez una voz de mujer que le había quitado el teléfono al otro-_seguimos al coche al que se habían subido y ellos sabían que lo seguíamos y los perdimos haciendo accidentes_

_-_Konan, tranquila-dijo Naruto-lo que me estáis diciendo que Kabuto e Hinata se han llevado a Sasuke?

-_si_-dijo Konan-_lo llevaran a donde Orochimaru_

_-tienes idea de lo que quiere esa serpiente con Sasuke Uchiha?-_dijo Sasori que le arrebató el teléfono a la mujer

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-pero cuando estábamos estudiando y Orochimaru era nuestro profesor miraba de una forma extraña a Sasuke … ahora entiendo lo que me ha dicho

-_que es lo que te ha dicho?_-dijo Sasori

-que un problema se me ha acabado-dijo Naruto-se refería a Sasuke-el rubio suspiró pasando su mano libre por su cabello rubio-siempre a querido a Sasuke y creo que ya se para que lo quiere y yo era uno de sus obstáculos

-_a que te refieres-_dijo Konan agarrando otra vez el teléfono

-quería que odiara a Sasuke, que lo despreciara y le tratara mal y Orochimaru se ha salido con la suya-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior-era él el que me enviaba las fotos de Sasuke con otro y ahora me estoy planteando que esas fotos son falsas y también el por que me decía esas cosas de Sasuke … he sido tan idiota e estúpido

-_no tengo idea lo de las fotos pero si sabías que Orochimaru tenía algo que ver no le debías de haber hecho caso _-dijo Konan con seriedad

-Sasuke nunca me va a perdonar ni yo me voy a perdonar lo que le hecho a él y a mi hijo-dijo Naruto con tristeza los que estaban en la otra línea no dijeron nada pero se hacían una idea a lo que se referían

-_procura que Itachi no se entere y si se entera que sea por ti_-dijo Konan

-soy tan estúpido y tan Dobe-sonrió Naruto al decirse él mismo eso-iré a la mansión Uchiha y les explicaré, solo espero que no me maten sobre todo mi madre pero tendré el apoyo de Itachi sobre que estoy con Orochimaru

-_te dejamos, si averiguamos algo te llamamos a ti o a Itachi_-dijo Konan cortando la llamada, Naruto suspiró y se guardó el teléfono

-soy lo peor-susurró Naruto-entenderé si Sasuke no quiere saber nada de mi

ººººººººººººººº

Había pasado una hora y Minato, Fugaku e Itachi llegaron a la mansión Uchiha sin saber nada, Itachi contactó con los Akatsuki y le contaron que Orochimaru tenía a Sasuke y que Naruto ya estaba informado y que se dirigía hacia la mansión, Sora en cambia había momentos que se dormía por el cansancio de llorar y pero al cabo de unos minutos volvía despertar llorando con desesperación

-Sora debe de intuir que Sasuke a desaparecido-dijo Mikoto con tristeza teniendo al niño en brazos

-Juugo, Suigetsu, Neji y Karin están buscando a Sasuke también-dijo Minato preocupado

-también lo están haciendo Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y los demás amigos de Naruto-dijo Kushina con tristeza y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y una sirvienta fue abrir y entro a la sala Naruto con preocupación con un rubio de pelo largo

-dejad de buscar a Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto y todos le miraron con enfado

-por que-dijo Fugaku-por que a ti no te interese donde está a nosotros si

-no lo vais a encontrar-dijo Naruto

-como que no lo vamos a encontrar-dijo Mikoto dándole a Sora que estaba llorando a Kushina ya que se estaba enfadado

-lo tiene Orochimaru-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo Fugaku-quien es y que tiene que ver con Sasuke-Itachi y Naruto se miraron

-Orochimaru es un narcotraficante-dijo Itachi serio, todos le miraron sorprendidos menos Naruto

-Deidara, esto va a ser muy difícil de explicar-dijo Naruto

-de que conoces a este chico, Naruto-dijo Minato

-él es un compañero de Akatsuki-dijo serio Naruto

-un compañero-dijo Fugaku-explícate

-Akatsuki es una organización especial de la policía-dijo Deidara-y vamos detrás de Orochimaru y sus secuaces de hace años

-y que tiene que ves ese con Sasuke-dijo Kushina

-Orochimaru se fijo en Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Deidara y miró a Naruto

-cuando estábamos en el instituto lo conocimos, era nuestro profesor-dijo Naruto sin quitar el semblante serio-a mi no me gustaba como miraba a Sasuke y me llevaba realmente mal con ese profesor, pero un día cuando salí de fiesta por la noche vi algo que hacia Orochimaru, a parte de traficar con drogas y matar a personas traficaba con menores-paró un momento para mirar a los adultos que estaban sorprendidos-entonces me fijé mas detenidamente en como miraba a Sasuke y quise denunciar a Orochimaru a la policía y es cuando conocí Asuma y este solo me dijo que era un criminal y no tenían pruebas para encarcelarlo, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero no podía hacer nada, no me gustaba la cercanía que tenía con Sasuke aunque este no le prestaba atención, una noche por casualidad conocí a Deidara, yo era menor de edad pero en ese lugar me dieron alcohol igualmente, y después descubrí gracias a Deidara que era propiedad de Orochimaru, Deidara y yo hablemos largo y tendido además que yo estaba borracho y le explique lo que sabía de Orochimaru y entonces me propuso un trabajo

-que tipo de trabajo-dijo Kushina sorprendida de lo que contaba

-infiltrarme y trabajar para Akatsuki y a si tener pruebas para meter en la cárcel a Orochimaru-dijo Naruto-yo acepté sin pensar a parte que lo veía divertido, conocí a los miembros de Akatsuki-miró a Itachi con una sonrisa y todos lo notaros-y después por a si decirlo me hice amigo de Orochimaru, me costó bastante pero lo conseguí-suspiró-soy miembro de Akatsuki, al igual que Deidara-lo miró-y Itachi-miró al azabache de pelo largo

-Itachi tú eres de esa organización?-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

-si-dijo Itachi-y no dejaré que le haga nada malo a Sasuke-Mikoto miró a Naruto

-entonces por que tratas de esa forma a Sasuke, Naruto-dijo Mikoto con seriedad

-por que Orochimaru, Kabuto e Hinata me metieron cosas sobre él-dijo Naruto arrepentido-me enviaban fotos comprometidas con otro hombre de Sasuke, parecían tan real que me cegué por los celos, yo estoy tan arrepentido de todo lo que le he hecho-miró al niño que tenía embarazos su madre y acarició sus cabellos negros con suavidad-sobre todo a Sora-sonrió tristemente

-espera has mencionado a Hinata-dijo Kushina-es la Hinata que yo conozco y que fue tu novia

-si-dijo Naruto-por eso me hice su novio ya que ella trabajaba para Orochimaru y yo tendría mas acceso a él

-Naruto-dijo Fugaku serio-no sabes donde podría tener a Sasuke?

-sinceramente no-dijo Naruto-yo solo se algunos de sus escondites, y si Orochimaru supiera que yo se que tiene a Sasuke no lo encerraría en un lugar donde yo se

-entiendo-dijo Fugaku

-pero no tienes una mísera idea donde está?-dijo Mikoto con esperanzas

-no-dijo Naruto

-los demás miembros de Akatsuki están buscando en cualquier lugar a Sasuke, cuando sepan algo nos avisaran-dijo Deidara serio

-tenemos que esperar-dijo Mikoto y vio como Naruto cogió enerazos a Sora que este lloraba pero al cogerlo Naruto se tranquilizó un poco, Mikoto como los demás sonrieron

-mama-dijo Itachi-todos están trabajando en esto

-lo se-dijo Mikoto

-Mikoto, Fugaku-dijo serio Naruto-no voy a permitir que Orochimaru como los demás pongan una mano en cima a Sasuke, y esto es personal

-nosotros tampoco lo vamos a permitir-dijo Deidara

Continuará …..

Perdonar por la tardanza …. Comentar para saber que opináis

**Feliz Navidad**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Estaba en una habitación pequeña, asustado pero intentaba mantenerse frío por la situación por la que estaba, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y a su lado estaba la cama que era pequeña, Sasuke suspiró, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y menos pensó que Hinata una compañera de clase, prima de su amigo Neji le haya llevado a ese lugar con ayuda de un tal Kabuto, que a parte estos dos tenían algo que ver con el profesor Orochimaru, este no le gustaba y menos como lo miraba, pero nunca se acercó a él y menos decirle algo inapropiado, Sasuke tenía la mente hecha un lío y quería que alguien le explique lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y el azabache se levantó del suelo y miró a la persona que había entrado

-Hinata-dijo Sasuke incrédulo y esta tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y Sasuke supo que esa sonrisa no era igual como se las hacía-por que me has traído aquí?

-para quitarte del medio-dijo fríamente Hinata

-por que-dijo Sasuke

-dices que por que-dijo Hinata alzando una ceja para luego su mirada se pusiera maléfica-por que tú me quitaste a lo que mas amaba

-no te entiendo-dijo Sasuke-que es lo que te quite

-no es el que si no quien-dijo Hinata con seriedad

-yo no te quité a nadie

-me quitaste a Naruto-dijo acercándose a Sasuke y agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza-él era mi novio, y de un día para otro Naruto me dejó por que se tenía que casar contigo

-nuestros padres nos comprometieron, yo no tengo nada que ver-dijo Sasuke y se puso triste-él no me ama

-eres mas idiota-dijo Hinata agarrando el otro brazo de Sasuke y apretando fuerte, Sasuke intentaba aparentar que no le dolía pero le dolía bastante-Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de ti-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido

-eso es mentira-susurró Sasuke-Naruto nunca me ha amado, siempre me ha tratado mal e intentó matarme-Hinata empezó a reír y soltó a Sasuke

-Naruto también es un gran idiota-dijo Hinata después de parar de reír-nosotros le enviábamos fotos no reales a Naruto para que creyera que eras tú y él se lo creía, claro, como había esos rumores de ti, fue fácil que creyera cada palabra que le decíamos y las fotos lo hacía mas creíble, pero tú ayudabas mucho al acercarte a mi primo Neji-Sasuke la miraba sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos-sobre todo ese día que él te besó y se te confesó, yo llamé a Naruto y esa fue la gota que derramó el baso para citarte y dispararte-Hinata apretó los puños por la ira-pero el amor que sentía y que siente por ti es mas grande que cualquier infidelidad que le hagas por que no pudo matarte si no prefirió matar a ese bastardo que en verdad es hijo suyo y el tonto cree que no que es de Neji

-de que hablas, que fotos-dijo Sasuke intentando no llorar

-fotos trucadas hechas por mi y por Orochimaru-dijo Hinata como si nada-fácil de hacer, solo te teníamos que poner a ti con otro tipo y asunto arreglado, se lo enviábamos a Naruto como anónimo y él se lo creía, ah y con fechas incluidas por eso cree que ese niño no es suyo

-como has podido hacer eso-gritó Sasuke y se abalanzó hacia Hinata para golpearla pero ella lo esquivó perfectamente ya que estaba entrenada y acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, Hinata lo cogió del brazo y se lo retorció poniéndoselo en la espalda, Sasuke gritó de dolor y la chica lo estampó en la pared con brusquedad

-se acabó el juego, Sasuke-dijo Hinata en el oído del contrario-a partir de ahora debes de comportarte como la puta que eres-Sasuke abrió los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos oscuros-nunca te has preguntado por que Orochimaru te miraba de esa forma?-Sasuke no dijo nada-por que le gusta tener nuevos juguetes y tu serás su juguete sexual y cuando se cansé le pagaran muy bien por ti, por que sabes una cosa y lo admito, eres un Doncel hermoso y eso a los vejestorios le gusta-Hinata con malicia le cogió el cabello a Sasuke y le estampó la cabeza contra la pared para luego soltarlo-eres muy inocente, no puedo creer que tu esposo no te haya explicado en que está involucrado Orochimaru, ya que él como yo trabajamos para él-Sasuke se sorprendió-y por una vez diré la verdad, Naruto nunca sabía del capricho que tenía Orochimaru contigo-la chica se dio la vuelta-te daré un consejo, no contradigas en nada a Orochimaru y si tienes que ser dócil lo eres si no te irá peor-la chica abrió la puerta-demuestra a Orochimaru lo buena puta que eres, Sasuke-y sin mas salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo encogido y empezó a llorar

-por que a mi-susurró Sasuke intentando parar de llorar ya que eso no le solucionaba la situación en la que estaba- papa, mama, Itachi ayudarme, sacarme de aquí

-que ganas tenía de estar contigo a solas-Sasuke miró a la persona que habló ya que no escuchó nada, la persona que estaba de pie a su lado era Orochimaru que este se relamió los labios con lujuria, Sasuke al ver esto empezó a temblar inconscientemente-levantate-Sasuke no le hizo caso-Hinata no te ha dicho que debes de obedecerme

-que quieres de mi-gritó Sasuke sin levantarse

-la primera vez que te oigo gritar-dijo con una media sonrisa Orochimaru-pero te volveré a oír a gritar pero de placer o dolor como quieras … ahora levántate-gritó, Sasuke se levantó lentamente

-déjame ir, por favor-susurró Sasuke

-donde dejaste tu orgullo, Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru cerca de Sasuke y este empezó a respirar con dificultad y el azabache de pelo largo empezó a lamer el cuello del Uchiha, Sasuke puso cara de asco y las lágrimas volvieron a salir

-Naruto, ayúdame-susurró Sasuke con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Orochimaru dejó el cuello blanco del Uchiha para mirarlo a la cara

-Naruto no vendrá-dijo Orochimaru con una media sonrisa-hemos hecho que te odie y fue divertido, él no te ayudará, le da igual lo que te pase-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-todo es vuestra culpa-dijo como pudo Sasuke-por eso me odia

-exacto-dijo Orochimaru-como que no sabe donde estás, a parte que él morirá pronto por ser uno de la organización de Akatsuki-Sasuke recordó al rubio de pelo largo que era miembro de esa organización que eran policías especiales, Sasuke sonrió pensando que Naruto no era uno de los malos pero esa sonrisa desapareció-lo vamos a matar a Naruto como a Itachi tu hermano que también es de esa organización-empezó a reír-es una pena que lo último que recuerdes de Naruto son vuestras peleas ocasionadas por unas fotos falsas y por Hinata … pero ahora a lo que iba-cogió Orochimaru el brazo de Sasuke y con fuerza lo tiró en la cama este gritó y el azabache de pelo largo se puso en cima del otro que este intentaba quitárselo de en cima y Orochimaru lo golpeó asta que Sasuke dejó de forcejear, Orochimaru sonrió-ahora comienza lo divertido-susurró y Sasuke solo pudo quedarse quieto que el otro le hiciera lo que quisiese

ºººººººººººº

Había pasado dos meses del secuestro de Sasuke, todos estaban muy nerviosos sin saber que hacer, Naruto al haber estado junto con Orochimaru amenazó algunos de los hombres y asta sin contemplaciones les había matado para que le dijeran donde tenía la serpiente de Orochimaru a Sasuke, pero ninguno dijo nada o no sabían o no decían por que no traicionaban a su jefe

Pasaba el tiempo y seguían sin noticias, la policía buscaba cualquier cosa asta los amigos de Naruto y Sasuke pero no había pistas alguna, era como si se le fuera tragado la tierra, al igual que Hinata, Naruto la llamaba y esta no cogía el teléfono o lo tenía apagado

Ese día estaba Naruto como los demás miembros de Akatsuki en su oficina central, el rubio de pelo largo intentaba tranquilizar a Itachi ya que quería matar a Naruto por que este le contó que disparó a Sasuke

-te juro Naruto que cuando encontremos a mi hermano te mataré-gritó amenazadoramente a Naruto

-y lo tendré bien merecido-dijo Naruto mirando al suelo, Itachi lo miró intensamente asta que suspiró para tranquilizarse y miró aún pelirrojo que era el jefe de Akatsuki

-Pain-dijo Itachi serio este le miró-que es lo que tenías que decirnos?

-Hidan y Kakazu tienen a un miembro de Orochimaru-dijo Pain

-le sacaré la información-dijo Naruto yéndose del lugar corriendo con teléfono en mano

-este chico nunca cambiará-dijo Sasori

-es un dolor de cabeza-dijo Deidara-pero es un buen chico y hace bien su trabajo

-se le nota que está muy preocupado por Sasuke-dijo Konan y miró a Itachi

-tengo que admitir que está preocupado por mi hermano-dijo Itachi

-se que no tiene perdón por lo que hizo, pero no pasó nada grave-dijo Deidara serio-y él que tiene que perdonarlo es Sasuke no tú

-eso lo se-dijo Itachi-como que se que Sasuke está enamorado de ese idiota y le perdonará

-Naruto también está enamorado de Sasuke-dijo Deidara-y eso lo se de primera mano, he sido yo quien he tenido que escuchar lo que estaba sufriendo por lo de las fotos y lo que le decían de tu hermano

-de acuerdo haré como si no pasó nada, solo por que no habido que lamentar-dijo Itachi y el rubio de pelo largo sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó donde estaba Hidan y Kakazu tenían a un chico de pelo largo plateado sentado en el suelo y las manos atadas, el rubio llegó donde estaban sus dos compañeros

-Kimamaru-dijo Naruto serio sin saludar-dime donde tiene Orochimaru a Sasuke

-crees que te lo voy a decir a ti-dijo Kimamaru con una sonrisa arrogante-no se lo he dicho a estos dos por que debería decirte a ti?

-por esto mismo-dijo Naruto serio y sacando su arma y apuntando la frente de Kimamaru

-no eres capaz-dijo Kimamaru

-tú crees-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-me conoces, he trabajado contigo y sabes que lo haré, como yo se que tú aprecias tu vida-borró su sonrisa-donde tiene Orochimaru a mi esposo

-ahora es tu esposo-dijo Kimamaru con burla, el rubio sin pensar disparó pero no lo mató le dio en el hombro y el rubio sonrió con malicia y Kimamaru gritó y la sangre le empezó a salir

-te lo volveré a preguntar-dijo Naruto-y si no me lo dices puede que falle otra vez o no … donde está Sasuke Uchiha

-ese Uchiha se está divergiendo con Orochimaru, y no solo con él si no con otros que le pagan muy bien a Orochimaru-Naruto volvió a disparar pero esta vez le dio en las parte íntimas de Kimamaru que este gritó y la sangre brotaba haciendo un charco en el suelo

-eso debió doler-susurró Hidan

-si estuviera en tu lugar yo lo fuera dicho y mi descendencia estaría a salvo-dijo Naruto-seguimos … donde tiene Orochimaru a Sasuke-Kimamaru tenía la cabeza caía hacia delante gimoteando de dolor-parece que a si no conseguiré nada-Naruto apuntó a la cabeza listo para disparar

-Riennegan 14-susurró Kimamaru

-buen chico, Kimamaru-dijo con malicia Naruto y disparó, Kimamaru cayó al suelo sin vida

-yo también fuera querido estar muerto después de lo que le hiciste-dijo Hidan y Kakazu afirmó con la cabeza

-sabéis soy algo entupido-dijo Naruto

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo Kakazu e Hidan se puso a reír

-debería de haber vuelto a ese lugar-dijo Naruto-pero yo fui a ese lugar

-puede que valla cambiando para que no se le localice-dijo Kakazu

-lo mejor de todo es que ya podemos matar de una vez a Orochimaru y también a su mano derecha Kabuto-dijo Hidan con una media sonrisa

-me adelanto-dijo Naruto y sin mas se fue

-llamaremos al jefe-dijo Hidan

Continuará …..

Creo que no he tardado en continuar … comentar que me hace feliz y a si se si os ha gustado o no


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Naruto llegó al lugar que le dijo Kimamaru, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su arma y ponerse atento por si aparecía cualquier sujeto, se adentró al edificio concentrado y mirando por todos lados, subió unas escaleras lentamente asta que llegó a la planta, miró el lugar y con decisión empezó a mirar cada habitación que había abriendo las puertas con lentitud, Naruto estaba frustrado ya que no encontraba nada en ese planta y decidió ie a la tercera planta que era la última, cuando estuvo, vio a dos sujetos que Naruto sabía que trabajaban para Orochimaru, sonrió con malicia y apuntó hacia donde estaba los dos sujetos y disparó, dio en el blanco en la cabeza de esos dos sujetos que ni siquiera supieron quien era su atacante, Naruto se acercó con seriedad hacia esos dos sujetos y los movió con el pie, miró al frente y empezó a caminar siempre con su arma en la mano y apuntando por si necesitaba disparar, volvió a ver mas sujetos y los disparó matándolos al instante, siguió caminando y escuchó unos disparos dirigidos hacia él, Naruto se movió rápido y las balas no le dieron, miró al sujeto que estaba acompañado de Kabuto, estos dos empezaron a disparar al rubio, Naruto empezó a correr asta que decidió meterse en unas de las habitaciones, esperó unos minutos suspirando para tranquilizarse para luego hacer una sonrisa maliciosa, contó asta tres y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido pero rápido, Kabuto y su acompañante estaba a unos centímetros del rubio pero este por la parte de atrás de ellos dos, Naruto sin pensarlo un minuto disparó a la cabeza al sujeto, Kabuto se giró rápido en contándose con el cañón de la pistola de Naruto en su frente, el rubio solo sonreía con maldad y Kabuto palideció y se le notaba asustado, pero sacó fuerza de no sabe donde y alzó con temblor y lentitud el brazo Kabuto ya que sostenía su arma

-se acabó el juego, Kabuto

-sabíamos que eras un traidor, Naruto-dijo Kabuto, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más, Naruto le disparó y el cuerpo de Kabuto cayó al suelo sin vida

-te lo mereces escoria-susurró Naruto con frialdad, empezó a caminar pisando el cuerpo de Kabuto y siguió su camino, empezó abrir puertas tras puertas y no encontraba nada, estaba poniéndose de muy mal humor, asta que vio que quedaba dos puertas una al lado y otra al final, sabía que la que estaba al final llevaba a la azotea, miró hacia la puerta de al lado y la abrió lentamente, lo que encontró no le gustó y entre cerró los ojos, esa habitación solo había una cama pequeña y en ella estaba su esposo Sasuke, este estaba con los brazos atados en el respaldo de la cama, los ojos vendados, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, se fijó mas detenidamente en el rostro del azabache que en su cara tenía mordidas y rasguños y también sangre seca con algún moratón, se fijó en la piel expuesta del azabache ya que se le veía mas piel que ropa ya que esta estaba rota, en la piel blanca como la nieve de Sasuke tenía moratones, como mordiscos y chapetones, Naruto cerró fuerte mente los puños por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, se acercó al azabache y pudo notar como había surcos irritados de la cara del azabache por haber llorado, Naruto suspiró para tranquilizarse y lo consiguió aunque fuera poco, decidió desatar las manos de Sasuke y a si lo hizo, los brazos del azabache cayeron sin vida y se asustó pensando que esos malditos lo podían haber matado

-por favor, no más-dijo en un tono lastimero Sasuke, Naruto desató la tela que tapaba los ojos del azabache y este se le quedó mirando al rubio sin pestañear

-Sasuke-le susurró, el azabache retrocedió en la cama para alejarse

-no mas, por favor-susurró con la voz temblorosa Sasuke abrazándose a si mismo y con lágrimas-me haces daño, haré lo que quieras, pero deja de forzarme-Naruto solo lo miraba con impotencia no sabía que hacer, pero la ira hacia Orochimaru iba en aumento, Naruto se arrodilló en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke intentó quitarse de ese abrazo

-Sasuke, soy yo, Naruto-en ese momento el azabache dejó de forcejear y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio sollozando

-nunca, te engañado con otra persona, Naruto, debes de creerme, por favor

-te creo, perdóname, Sasuke, me dejé fluenciar por personas que no debía-le susurró Naruto en el oído al azabache-siento todo lo que te hecho, sobre todo a nuestro hijo-Sasuke le miró-estaba tan celoso y lleno de ira, que me cegué y no pensé nada-el rubio miró hacia abajo con tristeza, Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con lentitud y suavidad

-yo siempre te …

-te amo-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-desde siempre, pero creí mas a los demás que creer en ti

-te amo, Naruto-el rubio lo miró

-por que sigues sintiendo amor por mi si por casi te mato a ti y a mi hijo

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke-puede que este sentimiento sea mas fuerte que todo eso

-tenemos de salir de aquí-dijo el rubio

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-me seguirás amando por lo que me ha hecho Orochimaru?

-no me lo recuerdes, pero ese maldito va a morir por haberte tocado un pelo-dijo con enfado Naruto-y si te amo por lo que eres y se que te forzó esa maldita serpiente

-en que estás metido, Naruto?

-cuando acabe con esto te cuento-sonrió el rubio y se salió de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, iba a salir y miró a Sasuke que este aún estaba en la cama mirándolo con tristeza-vamos-ordenó, Sasuke suspiró y se levantó pensando que puede que Naruto le haya dicho una mentira sobre que le amaba y solo le quiera y este confundido, si pensaba eso era por que no recibió ninguna caricia, ni ningún beso-no te separes de mi-dijo con seriedad el rubio y Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al frente y poniéndose al lado de Naruto-vamos a la azotea, seguro que el bastardo de Orochimaru está allí

-con Hinata-susurró Sasuke y miró de reojo al rubio para ver su reacción, y le asombró ya que las facciones del rubio se endurecieron con ira

-ella ayudó a Kabuto para traerte aquí, verdad?

-si-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad por que supo por la forma de hablar tan fríamente y dura de Naruto refiriéndose a Hinata estaba enfadado con ella-me dijo lo tonto que fuiste al creer en las fotos ya que eran montajes-Naruto suspiró enfadado

-no hablemos de eso-dijo fríamente Naruto-vamos-el rubio agarró la mano del azabache y este se sonrojó por ese acto y le dirigió hacia una puerta, el rubio la abrió y sacó su arma sosteniéndola con la mano libre, subieron unas escaleras y abrieron la puerta para luego salir al exterior y fueron hacia el centro del lugar, Naruto sin moverse observaba el lugar, Sasuke que tenía agarrada la mano del rubio con fuerza miraba para todos los lados, Naruto escuchó como alguien quitaba el segura en una pistola y se puso atento a un posible ataque, de inmediato se escuchó un disparo, Sasuke se asustó y Naruto atrajo hacia su cuerpo al azabache dando una media vuelta y a puntar en la dirección que había escuchado el disparo y disparó, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó al suelo protegiendo el cuerpo del azabache con su cuerpo ya que los disparos seguían y no paraban, Naruto no se quedaba corto, también seguía disparando, con rapidez se levantó del suelo con Sasuke que lo agarraba del brazo con brusquedad para luego empujarlo lejos para que esté protegido, Naruto dejó de disparar por que las balas se le acabaron y empezó a cargar su pistola, en ese momento una bala le dio en el hombro y Naruto se puso de rodillas, la pistola ya cargada en el brazo herido y su otra mano en la herida sin dejar de mirar al frente con ira y concentración

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke preocupado por lo que estaba pasando y asustado ya que nunca había estado en una situación a si, miraba al rubio que estaba enfadado pero tranquilo y pensó el azabache que el rubio si que ha estado en una situación similar-estás bien?-volvió a gritar, el rubio no dijo nada, y los disparos volvieron hacia Naruto que este se levantó como si no estuviera herido y empezó a moverse por el lugar asta que de repente paró con una sonrisa maliciosa y apuntó hacia Sasuke, este se asustó quedándose congelado en el lugar, Naruto disparó no un tiro si no varios, todo pasó muy rápido ante los ojos de Sasuke a parte que ninguna bala le dio a él, si no que sintió un grito detrás suyo y después un golpe como si algo cayera al suelo, Sasuke se giró lentamente y vio un cuerpo sin vida, con una bala en la frente, una a cada hombro y otras dos en las rodillas y la sangre de esa persona salía, el azabache tragó duro y pálido para mirar al rubio que este ya estaba a su lado

-se lo merecía-dijo Naruto con frialdad-Orochimaru se tenía de haber pensado en ponerte una mano en cima-y sin mas Naruto disparó en la entre pierna de Orochimaru que este estaba mas que muerto, Sasuke no sabía que decir, ya que esa actitud de Naruto le asustaba y le hacía temblar-solo queda una-miró el rubio por los lados

-tienes muy buena puntería, Naruto-dijo una voz atrás de Naruto, este como Sasuke miraron

-Hinata-susurró Sasuke y vio la media sonrisa de la chica que le dio escalofríos

-Naruto querido-dijo suavemente Hinata sin quitar su sonrisa-os mataré a los dos, pero me interesa mas la muerte del Uchiha

-antes deberás de pasar sobre mi-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

-estoy desarmada, mi amor-dijo con voz inocente Hinata

-y a mi solo me queda una bala, querida-dijo Naruto guardando su arma en el pantalón sin quitar su sonrisa, Sasuke escuchaba y la ira le llenaba ya que no le gustaba que esos dos se hablaran con esos términos tan cariñoso

-con lo bien que lo hemos pasado juntos, antes y después de estar con ese-dijo con desprecio lo último

-sabes por que me lié contigo-dijo Naruto dejando de sonreír y mirándola con seriedad-para acercarme a Orochimaru, me ayudaste, Hinata, y te lo agradezco, a si pude hacer mejor mi misión de atrapar a Orochimaru y ser su sombra en todo

-eres un maldito cabrón, te aprovechaste de mi

-tu también te aprovechaste de la situación-dijo Naruto sin quitar su expresión de seriedad

-voy a matarte-dijo Hinata crujiendo sus nudillos-y después a Sasuke-miró al azabache con una sonrisa maliciosa-en un par de segundos será tu turno, Sasuke, no huyas como cobarde-Naruto se preparó para un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo miró-lárgate de este lugar

-no lo voy hacer-gritó Sasuke-no voy a dejarte con esta zorra-Naruto bufó e Hinata sonrió divertida

-por lo que puede ver, Sasuke, eres poco inteligente, podías salir de aquí, librarte de morir e ir a los brazos de mi primo Neji-dijo Hinata con malicia, Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Neji y yo no tenemos nada, somos amigos, al igual que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin-dijo con ira Sasuke-no metas estupideces a Naruto en la cabeza por que se que tú eres la principal que has metido esas cosas a Naruto

-eres muy listo-dijo Hinata como si nada-tenía que hacerlo y fue fácil

-cállate-gritó Naruto-voy acabar con tu vida, Hinata, y me da igual que seas mujer

-a si me gusta-dijo Hinata-que me trates como igual, no como alguien que le puedes abrir las piernas con facilidad como has hecho en este tiempo

-y que arrepentido estoy-dijo Naruto viendo el enfado de la chica, en cambio Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza, negó con la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse de su cabeza lo dicho por Hinata-pero sabes tú perfectamente que nunca sentí nada por ti por que siempre he estado enamorado de Sasuke-el azabache miró al rubio sorprendido para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa-es momento de que esto acabe-Hinata se puso en posición de combate con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-sabes que en cuerpo a cuerpo soy mejor que tú, Naruto

-lo se-dijo Naruto-pero te voy a ganar

-ni en tus sueños-dijo Hinata-te voy a destrozar-la chica con una rapidez sorprendente empezó a atacar a Naruto, este en cambio esquivaba los ataques de la chica y también intentaba golpearla, Sasuke solo miraba asustado la pelea y pensando que él debería de ayudar a Naruto ya que Hinata era muy rápida y a parte que llevaba la delantera ya que el rubio estaba recibiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra y cayó al suelo a parte que estaba herido de un hombro y hacía que estuviera debilitado, Naruto cayó al suelo e Hinata se puso en cima de pie con los pies al lado de las caderas del rubio-ya has acabado, Naruto-dijo en un tono de burla la chica y mirando al rubio con superioridad con una sonrisa maliciosa-perdí el tiempo contigo-la chica se agachó sin quitar la sonrisa pero sin tocar el cuerpo del rubio, pasó su mano con rapidez por la cintura del pantalón del rubio y le quitó el arma y lo apuntó en la cabeza y el cañón en la frente-tus últimas palabras-Hinata quitó el seguro preparada para disparar en cualquier momento, Naruto solo la miraba sin pestañear con seriedad, no tenía miedo y si lo tuviera no lo demostraría, fue entrenado para no sentir miedo y no demostrar debilidad a sus enemigos, Sasuke en cambió respiraba con dificultad viendo lo que se avecinaba, tenía que ayudar a Naruto y no sabía como, miró el lugar para encontrar cualquier cosa para quitar de esa situación al rubio, no encontró nada y las lágrimas empezó a asomar por su rostro, solo podía pensar que no podía estar pasando eso ahora que los dos estaban bien y podían ser felices con su hijo, pero esa chica lo iba a matar sin ningún remordimiento y luego a él, se sintió culpable por que Naruto e Hinata antes de que se casaran eran novios

-no lo hagas-gritó Sasuke desesperado, Hinata lo miró de reojo para que continuara y sin darse cuenta separó el cañón de la pistola unos centímetros de la frente de Naruto-vosotros dos fuisteis novios antes de que Naruto y yo nos casáramos-el rubio lo miró sin entender al azabache-es culpa mía, por eso, déjalo, y mátame a mi para que te sientas mejor por que yo soy tu problema-Hinata miraba a Sasuke sin comprender, pero en ese momento Naruto al estar la chica distraída agarró el brazo de ella se lo retorció con fuerza poniendo el brazo de la chica en la espalda de ella y esta era ahora quien estaba en el suelo boca abajo y Naruto con enfado miró a Sasuke y le quitó el arma a la chica para apuntarla en la cabeza, apretando el cañón en ella

-como te atreves a decir algo a si-gritó Naruto enfadado a Sasuke-estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situación, no soy como tú que siempre has estado entre finas sabanas-Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza cerrando los puños con fuerza

-estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Sasuke, Naruto lo miró arrepentido por lo que había dicho

-perdona, no debí-dijo Naruto y notó como el cuerpo de Hinata se removía y la miró y sonrió-nuestra historia se acabó

-no, Naruto-gritó Hinata, Naruto disparó sin remordimiento y la chica dejó de moverse para caer sin vida en el suelo-te lo merecías, zorra-guardó su arma en la cintura de su pantalón y miró a Sasuke con suavidad, el azabache miraba incrédulo y algo asustado a Naruto

-no tienes remordimientos?

-no-dijo Naruto sin pensar y fue hacia Sasuke-salgamos de este lugar-el azabache confirmó con la cabeza, el rubio agarró la mano de Sasuke y lo miró con una sonrisa-Sasuke-este le miró-comenzamos de nuevo-el azabache lo miraba con intensidad

-quiero que me explique todo

-claro, no hay problema-sonrió Naruto, Sasuke vio que el rubio sonrió con sinceridad y con felicidad y él sonrió

-comencemos de nuevo-dijo Sasuke y tocó la mejilla del rubio, que este le miraba con los ojos brillantes

-tengo que llamar a Akatsuki

-Akatsuki-susurró Sasuke

-luego te explico todo lo que quieras-dijo Naruto muy relajado y sacó su teléfono-ahora mi problema puede ser Itachi-dijo con frustración el rubio

-por que-dijo sin comprender Sasuke

-le conté que yo, te disparé-el azabache giró la cara al lado y se mordió el labio inferior, ahora que había visto a Naruto en acción y que no tenía ningún remordimiento le daba algo de temor, por si en algún momento le volvía hacer algo, el rubio notó la lucha interna que tenía el azabache-Sasuke, cuando te disparé pensé que era lo mejor, pero justo cuando salí de esa habitación me arrepentí, pero mi orgullo no me dejó acercarme a ti, me sentí utilizado, defraudado, humillado por ti, pero sobre todo los celos no me dejaban ver lo que de verdad pasaba, que entre Hinata y Orochimaru me utilizaban para hacerte daño y lo hice y eso no me lo perdonaré, solo espero que me perdones y también nuestro hijo-Sasuke le miró con intensidad-no volverá a pasar más, por que si alguna vez tengo una duda te lo preguntaré a ti ya que confío en ti

-Naruto, debes de entender que es difícil

-lo se-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste

-pero te amo, y si tú confías en mi yo confiaré en ti-dijo Sasuke-siempre he estado enamorado de ti, y solo estado contigo, pero como Orochimaru me ha hecho lo que me ha hecho no se si tú

-que me estás intentando decir-dijo Naruto serio-como Orochimaru te a tocado sin tu consentimiento yo tengo que despreciarte?-Sasuke con pena afirmó con la cabeza-Sasuke-poniendo el rubio sus manos en la mejillas del azabache-te amo, y tú no tienes la culpa, tenía de haberme dado cuenta yo cuando estábamos estudiando

-me amas-susurró Sasuke-suena tan bien que me digas eso

-suena mejor cuando tú me dices que me amas-dijo Naruto y después se acercó al rostro del azabache y lo besó en los labios que fue correspondido inmediatamente por el azabache, el beso era lento y lleno de sentimientos, se separaron mirándose a los ojos-tengo que llamar a Akatsuki-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo

Continuará …

Me tardé un poco, os a gustado este capítulo? Se que Hinata no parece la dulce Hinata que todos conocemos pero me agradó ponerla agresiva y sobre todo peleando con Naruto … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Había pasado unos días, a Sasuke le llevaron al médico y estuvo un día en observación, todo estaba bien en él y le dieron el alta y se fue a casa de sus padres a la mansión Uchiha con Naruto, cuando llegaron allí estraba los padres de ambos e Itachi y Deidara, este se acercó al rubio de pelo corto ya que en estos días no lo había visto y le golpeó en la cabeza

-por que eres tan insensato-gritó Deidara enfadado a Naruto-no pensaste que te podían a ver matado

-pero estoy bien-dijo Naruto-no me mataron ni nada, ya sabes que me gusta la adrenalina que corra por cada parte de mi cuerpo-Deidara entre cerró los ojos, y los demás presentes solo hicieron una media sonrisa de diversión menos Sasuke que este miraba a estos dos con seriedad, Deidara volvió a golpear en la cabeza a Naruto-por que tienes que ser tan agresivo, los Donceles deben de ser dulces y tú no lo eres

-estaba preocupado por ti idiota y los demás también-dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos

-ya se que estás loco por mi y te mueres por mis huesos, pero no lo demuestres tan descaradamente tiene que ser un secreto-sonrió Naruto, a Deidara le dio un tic en la ceja

-que me muero por tus huesos, pero serás creído-gritó enfadado Deidara

-chicos parad-dijo Itachi tranquilamente

-de acuerdo, pero yo también te quiero, Deidara no de la misma forma que quisieras tú, pero yo ya tengo a alguien y tendrás que aguantarte de celos-el rubio de pelo largo ante ese comentario iba a lanzarse en cima de Naruto para molerlo a golpes pero Itachi lo agarró para que no lo golpeara

-tranquilízate Deidara, no ves que Naruto lo hace a propósito como siempre para que te enfades?-dijo Itachi batallando para que Deidara no se escape de su agarre

-de acuerdo, ya estoy mas tranquilo-dijo Deidara tranquilamente pero tenía su expresión de enfado-suéltame, pervertido-gritó a pleno pulmón-coges cualquier situación para manosearme

-yo-dijo Itachi soltando a Deidara-pero si sabes que yo no soy a si, soy una persona no pervertida-Deidara miró al azabache de pelo largo con los ojos entre cerrados

peor que Naruto-dijo Deidara

-chicos-dijo Mikoto y todos la miraron-por que no celebramos que todo está bien

-lo siento, pero tengo que ir a tranquilizar a Pain-dijo Deidara con un suspiro-quiere descuartizar a Naruto y tengo que convencerlo para que no lo haga

-ves-dijo Naruto sonriendo y señalándolo con el dedo acusador al rubio de pelo largo-estás locamente enamorado de mi

-ahora si te mato-gritó Deidara con ira y fue hacia Naruto pero otra vez lo cogieron pero esta vez entre Itachi y Minato-soltadme-gritó y forcejeaba, Sasuke en ese momento se acercó a Naruto y este le cogió la mano

-por que le haces enrabiar-susurró Sasuke en el oído de Naruto-algún día te matará

-es divertido-dijo de la misma forma Naruto-también lo hago para que digo en ataca de histeria de quien está enamorado realmente, pero por ahora no lo consigo-dijo con algo de pena-no sirvo para celestino

-pues no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo en el mismo tono Sasuke-no me gustan esas escenas y menos que tú estés involucrado-Naruto lo miró con una media sonrisa

-estás celoso-dijo Naruto acercándose al rostro de Sasuke que este se sonrojó

-claro … que no-tartamudeó Sasuke y se maldijo por eso

-de acuerdo, no lo volveré hacer-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba y el rubio le besó rápido en los labios

-pero que bonita pareja hacéis-dijo Kushina que lo estuvo mirando sin perder detalla, al igual que Fugaku como Mikoto, menos los otros tres que intentaban que Deidara no se moviera

-dejarme, ya-gritó Deidara-tengo que irme-Minato e Itachi le soltaron y el rubio de coleta empezó a caminar tranquilamente

-Deidara-dijo Itachi y el aludido paró-por que no vienes a cenar-dijo con una media sonrisa y el rubio de coleta le miró para luego sonreir

-de acuerdo-dijo Deidara sin quitar la sonrisa-nos vemos a la noche-y caminó asta la puerta asta que se fue

-Itachi-gritó Naruto acercándose a Itachi y en el proceso llevó a Sasuke que no lo soltó de la mano-lo tienes en el bote

-por que gritas si estoy cerca de ti-dijo serio Itachi

-no lo se, pero estoy emocionado-seguía gritando Naruto y moviendo sus brazos y en el proceso el pobre de Sasuke también se movía bruscamente-estoy feliz que Deidara haya aceptado venir a cenar, nunca quiere estar contigo-Naruto dejó de moverse y miró serio a Itachi-lo le habrás hecho algo a Deidara para que esquive estar contigo en cualquier ocasión

-no le he hecho nada, idiota-gritó Itachi algo raro en él ya que era muy tranquilo-por que todos pensáis que le hecho alguna cosa-dijo en un susurró-no soy tan malo

-no-dijo Naruto-eres un pervertido en potencia

-y tú que-contraatacó Itachi con una media sonrisa de triunfo

-pero lo mío es normal-dijo Naruto- tener un abuelo que escribe novelas pervertidas y que me lleve para sus investigaciones, eso puede convertirme en un pervertido … Ero Sennin es tan genial-sonrió pervertidamente-sobre todo cuando me llevaba a los baños termales de las mujeres a los baños públicos de las mujeres, las veía en todo su esplendor, se lo tengo que agradecer toda la vida-en ese momento sintió un golpe en la cabeza y Naruto a la persona que le golpeó que era Sasuke que estaba muy enfadado

-vuelve a decir cosas a si y te aseguro que te voy a descuartizar lentamente, Naruto-dijo con voz sádica Sasuke y Naruto dio unos pasos atrás soltando la mano del azabache

-no lo volveré hacer-susurró Naruto

-eso espero-dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y mirándolo con seriedad, y en ese momento escucharon carcajadas de los presentes menos de Fugaku que solo sonreía de medio lado como Itachi

-si no lo veo no lo creo, Naruto-dijo Itachi con burla-Sasuke te hace temblar y es muy divertido

-no es gracioso-dijo Naruto

-para nosotros si-dijo Minato

-papa-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que empecemos a preparar la cena que será en el jardín, ya que invitaremos a todos-dijo Mikoto

-tenemos que celebrar que todo ha salido bien-dijo Kushina

-y que Sasuke y Naruto están juntos-dijo Mikoto sonriendo mirando a los aludidos que el rubio sonreía y Sasuke sonreía con una media sonrisa y sonrojado mirando al lado

-menos mal que no se divorciaron-dijo Kushina

-pues fuéramos hecho otra boda-dijo Fugaku metiéndose en la conversación, todos le miraron y este se enfadó-no se puede hablar seriamente-y sin mas se fue

-espera Fugaku-dijo Minato marchándose a donde Fugaku

-bueno, nosotras empezaremos a preparar la cena-dijo Kushina y agarró del brazo a Mikoto y se la llebó

-yo no quiero otra boda-dijo Naruto disgustado

-no habrá otra boda-dijo Itachi-si os fuerais divorciado si, pero como no firmasteis pues seguís casados

-mejor-dijo Naruto-las bodas suelen estresarme y no puedo ser yo mismo

-voy a ir a por Sora-dijo Sasuke-hace mucho que no lo veo

-haces bien hermanito-dijo Itachi-por que si sigues desapareciéndote tu propio hijo ni te reconocerá-Sasuke le miró enfadado y no dijo nada si no se fue de ese lugar, Itachi al estar a solas con Naruto lo miró serio-Naruto-este seguía mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido Sasuke, pero al escuchar su nombre miró al azabache de pelo largo

-dime-dijo Naruto

-no debería de confiar en ti por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano-dijo Itachi con seriedad y Naruto tragó duro-pero tú le salvaste de las garras de Orochimaru y también veo como te mira y como siempre te a mirado que es con amor y devoción-Naruto no sabía que decir solo le escuchaba y le miraba-cosa que nunca vi que tu le mirases de la misma forma, pero entiendo que si le mirabas con resentimiento y odio por culpa de terceras personas-Naruto agachó la cabeza-te conozco bastante y se que no le volverás hacer daño, confío en ti-Naruto le miró-pero si Sasuke vuelva a derramar alguna lágrima por tu culpa te mataré pero antes te castraré-Itachi sonrió con malicia-sabes que soy capaz-Naruto lo miraba serio pero por dentro asustado-aunque he notado que ahora si le miras con devoción y amor, espero que le hagas feliz a mi hermano y a mi sobrino

-lo haré-dijo serio Naruto-y si Sasuke vuelve a llorar por mi otra vez te aseguro que no hará falta que tu me mates por que lo haré yo mismo-Itachi le sonrió

-lo que le hiciste por mi parte no se lo diré a mis padres ni a los tuyos, será como un pequeño secreto de un mal recuerdo-dijo Itachi y en ese momento vino Sasuke con Sora en brazos

-de que estabais hablando que parecía algo serio-dijo Sasuke acercándose a los dos

-cosas de Akatsuki-dijo serio Itachi y se acercó a su sobrino para tocarle el cabello-iré a descansar-Itachi los dejó solos, Sasuke miró a Naruto serio

-no es nada malo-dijo Naruto y miró al niño-me lo dejas

-claro-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y el rubio cogió en brazos al niño-es la primera vez que lo ves?-dijo con pena y tristeza Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto alzando al niño que este sonreía-tuve la oportunidad hace un tiempo gracias a Itachi-Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y cuando Naruto puso al niño en su pecho se sentó al lado de Sasuke y lo miró ya que este miraba al suelo-se que te he pedido perdón, y lo volveré hacer mil veces si hace falta que quites esa cara de tristeza

-cuando te dije que estaba embarazado cambiaste conmigo a mejor y yo creí que todo entre nosotros estaba bien-susurró con tristeza Sasuke-al paso del tiempo me dijiste que me deshiciera de mi hijo por que creías que no era tuyo-suspiró fuertemente el azabache y Naruto apretó su abrazo al niño sin hacerle daño-por un instante pensé que era lo mejor deshacerme del niño por que tú cada vez me tratabas peor y yo no entendía nada, no sabía nada de lo que pasaba por tu mente … cuando me enviaste el mensaje para que nos reunamos, me puse feliz por que íbamos arreglar las cosas pero tú no ibas con esas intenciones … me disparaste, no a mi a mi hijo, y te fuiste, me dejaste ahí en ese lugar, luche con todas mis fuerzas para no morir desangrado solo para que mi hijo viviera, y lo hice, mi hijo nació y yo viví, y en ese momento supe que tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos solo por que tú no me amabas, si no que no sentías nada por mi, ni siquiera me apreciabas aunque sea un poco y por eso decidí darte el divorcio, pero tú rompiste los papeles, no te entendí y quería hacer mi vida ser feliz-miró a Naruto que este le miraba con algunas lágrimas en su rostro-yo nunca le dije a mis padres de casarnos, se que te confesé lo que sentía por ti, pero nunca les dije de que me casaran contigo, no tuve nada que ver, fue decisión de ellos, no mía, Naruto yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo, lo único que quiero es que haya sinceridad entre los dos, si hay alguna duda nos la digamos, estás dispuesto a eso?

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-se que para una relación salga bien, tiene que haber confianza, en el pasado no confié y te hice daño a parte que yo me hacía daño, por eso y por que he aprendido la lección, por pequeña duda que tenga te lo diré, y lo mismo quiero que hagas tú, pero de ante mano quiero decirte, que en estos momentos confío en ti al cien por cien y espero que tú también lo hagas, por que para mi siempre a sido y lo serás la persona mas importante de mi vida al igual que Sora-Sasuke que le estaba mirando sonrió con lágrimas en su rostro-no volveré hacerte daño, te lo prometo

-te amo, Naruto

-y yo también te amo, Sasuke

-para siempre?

-para siempre-los dos se besaron en los labios con lentitud demostrando todo el amor que se sentían

**Fin **

Espero que os haya gustado la historia … comentar para saber vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo y sobre la historia


End file.
